The final week of Iridium High
by TTluv19
Summary: Its the final week of Iridium high and Andi and Emma have a few tricks up their sleeves as payback to Philip and Jax. Follow them on their adventures throughout the week.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The plan.

Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction and I decided to write it based on every witch way cuz its awesome! So read and review hopefully you like it plz excuse any grammar mistakes I'm not the best at English although I love writing stories. I'll try to update at least once a week. Plz enjoy :-) Disclaimer: I do not own every witch way or any of the characters.

Emma's point of view

It was the final week of high school - all my exams were done and I was ready for the holidays to roll on. This is it - my last week of high school, after this week and the holidays I will be going to college! I have to leave a few friends behind but Andi, Jax and Philip are coming with me. Maddie and Diego are going to a different college - one that Maddie's father had went to, so her proxy would follow. Mia and Daniel (now an item) are going to a college that used to be for kanays only but have recently let witches and humans join - this is where all the kanays were hiding their were more after all, now the college do courses for kanays, witches and basic education for humans Mia had informed me. Diego would go but he can't leave Maddie. I actually think I'm going to miss Iridium high it's been a great adventure. I'm really excited for college though. Not to mention prom is on Thursday Jax better ask me to be his date.

"Emma I'm leaving for work you have to be at school in 10 minutes, there's an emergency cafeteria... uhm... well emergency, would you like me to drop you off early?" Dad asked.

"No thanks, Jax is picking me up" I hummed. Dad gave a stern look with a raised eyebrow.

"On his dirt bike?"

...

"Uhm... well you see-" Dads phone went off cutting me off before I could make an excuse. He looked down at it.

"Uh never mind I got to go just wear a helmet, love you"

"Love you too dad bye" I waved as he shut the door.

I cast a quick spell to put a little make-up on - not too much. I then got a slice of toast on my glittery plate and then brushed my teeth. I was spraying perfume when the doorbell rang. Ooooh Jax is here! I flipped my hair out of my eyes and then rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hi Jaxy" I said with a smile.

"Hey, Em" He gave me a quick peck on the lips making me blush. He smirked. "Ready to go?" He said happily staring into my eyes.

"As I'll ever be!" I half smiled.

"You'll be fine!" He assured.

I've been on Jax's dirt bike before, not as many times as you'd expect because you know my dad exists, but I genuinely prefer walking. I'm not scared or anything... OK I am a bit, I trust Jax and all he'd never even imagine hurting me, it's just - well a bit nerve racking.

"Of course I'll be fine" I stated.

Jax cast a spell to get me a helmet and I put it on. We walked outside and clambered on. I wrapped my arms around his middle and with a quick rev of the engine we were off.

Jax's point of view

Emma's grip around my waist was as soft as a dove's breast. I mentally smiled - she thinks she might hurt me if she holds on too tight, as I sped up she tightened her grip. She's so funny - she does this every time.

"Em you're fine I got you" I told her. She visibly relaxed and I could tell she was blushing it makes me so happy to have that effect on her, she's so cute. "Well actually you got me, babe". I laughed.

We arrived at school 5 minutes later. Emma pulled off her helmet her chocolate, wavy locks flowing way past her shoulders. Her cherry pink lips curved into a smile as she grabbed my hand dragging me into the building with her. I sighed this is the place where I met Emma and changed my life around standing my ground with my dad. Weird stuff happens here along with well... Sophie, it's fun too (when magic is involved) but still plain weird. Most of my favorite memories with Emma lie here. I still can't believe she chose me over Daniel a few years ago it seems just yesterday. We've been dating for about two years now and I love it! Emma's gorgeous, cute, innocent, gullible, clumsy, kind, powerful and a bit of a girly girl although I find that attractive. Not to mention her awesome scrapbooking skills. She's my chosen one. I'm completely head over heels for her yet she fails to see that - I only have eyes for her.

We arrived at Em's locker with mine right next to hers, I traded with some other kid who didn't own a variety of violent weapons. Andi's was on the other side and had stayed there for the last 2 years since I tried to take hers - she... well has problems and chainsaws so...

"So Em..." I trailed off as she leaned in and kissed me passionately, her hands around my neck. After my shock went down I put my hands around her thin middle. She pulled away and had a look on her face I'd never seen before, it was very attractive - she smirked. Whoa where'd this Emma come from.

"What was that for?" I asked my hands still around her waist.

"Just reminding you that you're mine" she replied too innocently. She elbowed my stomach playfully. "Thats it time for the tickle monster". As I tickled her she squealed with laughter.

"Jax -*snort*- s-stop" she laughed pushing her hands against my stomach. I reluctantly stopped still smiling. She had a glint of humour and daringness in her eyes. Wow she looked so beautiful.

"Sup Em, Jax" Andi greeted, she was dragging Philip with her.

"When you guys flirt give us a warning please" she performed her signature gag as Philip rolled his eyes and smiled a bit dazed while staring at her. Andi realized he was staring at her and blushed while smirking at him. They stared into eachothers eyes. Now it was my turn to gag. Emma coughed and snapped her best friend outta whatever trance she was in.

"So" Emma raised an eyebrow "You told him yet?" Directing her gaze to Philip.

"Nope, you told him?" Andi asked pointing at me.

"Tell us what?" Philip asked.

"Nothing" both girls replied giggling.

"Bye Jaxy, I have science with Andi, I'll see you in English with miss Jones" she chimed. She leaned towards my lips as I was ready for another kiss and then pecked me on the cheek laughing.

"Got ya" she whispered for my ears only. This was a rare occasion where I blushed..

Both girls flounced off to English early.

"Any idea what that was about bro?" Philip asked curiously as we walked to his locker.

"No idea, first the kiss from Emma then she was flirting" _she_ _got_ _me_ _gooood_. "Now they're being secretive and walking to science early!" I gathered.

Phillip looked amused, crap am I blushing!? "Emma kissed you, when was the last time she did that? Actually I got a kiss from Andi this morning and she was flirting too. She only kisses me when I buy her zombie apocalypse games."

I smirked, sounds like Andi.

"Well if both girls are being suspicious we better find out what they're up to" I declared offering my hand to Philip's.

"Deal!" He agreed shaking my hand. The bell sounded as our cue to get to class. Next up social studies yay - not. Hmmm I hope Emma stays flirty for the rest of the day I wonder what we could get up to...

Emma's point of view

I sat in science with Andi, she was talking about her *cough, cough* 'our' awesome plan for the boys. Andi saw fit that as it was our final week of high school that we should get the boys back for all the years of torment. It would all soon be over. She was going on like it was a serious issue. At first it sounded kind mean being Andi related - you know she owns chainsaws and is overall a violent person - until I realized they deserved it. Jax and Philip always pranked us - little pranks (you know I really don't know what the big deal is) but they were 'pranks nevertheless' as Andi had put it. Our plan wasn't any ordinary extreme prank like Daniel's siblings, it involved messing with their heads a little getting them back for every single blush (I agree with this part, Jax loves making me blush). If all goes smoothly then they should already be suspicious, the flirting must work guys love it, it definitely made Jaxy blush. Bet you wasn't expecting that Jaxy ha. Jax is a good prankster (not as good as the T3) but still great. Jax is amazing at everything though. I see the way other girls look at him during swim practice, I see the way they smile when he raises his hand in class. He could easily have any girl in our year but he chose me and I still consider myself lucky. He could of given up on me years ago and I'd be stuck with Daniel. But he kept fighting. He's all mine...

"And then finally I was thinking" Andi concluded.

"Uhuh" I muttered still thinking about Jax. _I can see the way the girls look at him during swim ppractice, have you seen those abs..._

Andi hit my arm hard.

"Owwww! What was that for?" I questioned.

"For not listening to my plan and day dreaming about your boyfriend! Seriously Emma you were blushing people must think you're crazy!" She made me blush harder.

"What type of best friend have I got" Andi mumbled.

"Touchay chainsaw girl" I smirked.

"Calm down don't get your glitter in a twist" she teased.

"Oh no you didn't!" I fiercely sassed.

Andi gave me a concerned look, she knows not to go to far with insulting my glitter right?

"Oh yes I did"...

"I'm sorry Andi, but what did you just say?" I politely asked. She gave me a nervous glance. I gave her a 'go on and see what happens' look.

"...me no speak ingles" she expressed.

"That's what I thought" I huffed in triumph.

As me and Andi continued to...ur... fight, I noticed Mia approaching.

"Hey Mia"

"Hi" she said.

...

"So what'd you want?" Andi rudely inquired.

"Hey!" I glared.

She glanced at me with puppy eyes that said 'what.' Mia and I get along but Andi's always kept her distance since she tried to 'defeat' me.

"To answer your question Andi I want in" she demanded.

Andi and I exchanged a look.

"In on what? You don't know about our plan, which we don't have...?" I played dumb.

"Don't play dumb" she pleaded. Darn it! I thought she fell for it! Andi gave me a 'nice going' look and slapped her palm to her forehead. "I want to mess with the guys too! Including my boyfriend" she wickedly smiled.

Andi leaned in closer "I'm listening" she reconsidered.

About 15 minutes later Mia was in.

Jax's point of view

Our social studies teacher was droning on to the point where Philip and I were almost asleep - actually Philip was and had been for a while now. Even though it was the last week of school teachers still decided to pile us with info we already knew. Seriously our exams are over its like revision all over again! Because my girlfriend told me it's rude to sleep in lesson (unless you had no sleep the night before - magic related) I decided to spend my time thinking about my gorgeous, powerful Em. Ever since Emma and I started dating we've been irrespirable. We've only had a few fights and quickly made up afterwards. I can't wait to see her surprise when I ask her to prom the Jax way she'll probably blush and say yes and cry and then I might even receive a kiss. I'm so in love with her I can't not think about her for longer than 7 minutes even when she's talking, cuddling or kissing me! Who knew miss Emma Alonso, queen glitter loved passion and danger secretly. I gave it to her perfectly - more than Daniel ever did. He didn't appreciate what he had -

"*SNOOREEEEE*!"

"MR Van-Pelt!" The teacher snapped. Philip woke up eyes wide.

"...Huh?"

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sleep in my lesson! Lunch detention today" the teacher snorted then continued her lesson. I stifled a laugh as Phillip pouted.

"But Jax was asleep to!" He complained. Hey! That would of been true of I hadn't stopped myself. The teacher turned back around annoyed.

"No I wasn't!" I defended. _Philip_ looked at me shock written on his face. I gave him a I'm a changed man look and smirked.

"That's enough Phillip! You have a detention at lunch end of!" She yelled. Philip sighed as Miss Brown continued her lesson.

"Philip, I have a plan for the girls, I think we should give them one last prank before school ends, they deserve it for being suspicious" I whispered. He gave me a 'I can't duh! I have a lunch detention not enough planning time!' Look. I rolled my eyes and cast a spell to wipe the teacher's memory of giving him a detention. He smirked and we fist bumped. _This final week of school will be unforgettable._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prom shopping with _Emma_

Authors note: omigosh I have 3 reviewers and someone favourited it thank u sooo much u've encouraged me to upload this today! :-)

Guest: Thank u for being my first reviewer I was literally jumping up and down! xxx

Lovethatignites: U really don't understand how much ur review means to me I have read all of your every witch way stories and they're all soooo awesome so its awesome u like my story so far so thank u. I'm also a big fan of delightsadream's stories too lol im glad i could make u laugh with the Philip bit xxxx

RandomGirl xoxo: Its really nice that u like my story so far and for u too call it awesome is great ur awesome too! xxxx

Anyways on with the chapter!

Jax's point of view

Emma had made me blush at least 11 times today! I must really love her if she has that effect on me normally it's the other way round. Andi was flirting with Philip today too so we got distracted from our master prank not that it matters because me and Philip are really smart when it comes to things like this. Anyway I'm not going to Emma's tonight, she's going prom shopping with Andi. Emma is a bit like Maddie if you look at it - bless Andi she doesn't know what she's in for... I think Emma knows I'm going to ask her to the prom, but what if someone else does and she feels sorry for them so panics and says yes. I tightened my grip on my dirt bike at that. I better hurry up and ask her.

"Why'd you stop outside your house?" Emma asked pulling off her helmet.

"I have a surprise for you so I'm walking you from here" I replied. She was about to jump down off my dirt bike when I grabbed her waist, spun her around and delicately set her on the floor. She was giggling her head off blushing.

"So what's my surprise?" She asked eyes bright and wide, probably suspecting my prom request.

"You'll see" I winked.

"You better hurry up, babe" she attractively whispered. I gulped.

"C - come on then" I stuttered taking her hand in mine. She was smirking at me. Why are my cheeks betraying me!?

"So what time are you going shopping" I asked changing the subject.

"Ten past four - Andi really doesn't want to go she hates shopping but I managed to convince her since its prom, anyway Philip already asked her" she glanced at me curiously. "I was thinking to just hang out with them and dance with some guy friends" I clenched my spare hand - guy friends.

"Cool" I said through gritted teeth although she didn't notice. I mentally smirked 'well to bad Em your coming and staying with me'.

We soon arrived at Emma's after talking about everything and anything yet nothing in particular. That's another thing I love about Emma you can have a really good conversation with her.

"So is my surprise ready?" She excitedly poked my rib. I pulled out a long black box with a necklace I'll hope she'll love inside. I handed it to her.

She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped after she had opened the box. "Jax, it's beautiful" She pulled out the silver necklace with a purple hexagon crystal engraved in the lockets door. She opened the locket and gasped again. It was a small picture of me and her. We were on the beach my arm wrapped around her shoulder as we stared into each other's eyes. It was the one we had took for our 1 year anniversary.

"Oh Jax..." She hugged me tight as I returned the gesture.

"I love you..." She whispered burrowing her head in my neck.

"I love you to Em" I wasn't expecting her to say that.

After about 5 minutes of cuddling she looked into my eyes smiling.

"Can you put it on?" She softly requested.

"Of course" she pulled her hair onto her left shoulder so I could clip it around her neck.

"Perfect" I told her.

Emma's point of view

I smiled up at Jax probably grinning like a lunatic. The locket is beautiful. I will treasure it forever and never take it off. Little did Jax know but I have a surprise for him to. No it's isn't a scrapbook. I can't give it to him yet. I looked at my watch it read: 4:05pm.

"Omigosh!" I screamed. Jax jumped and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What!?" He looked concerned - awwwww.

"Andi will be here in 5 minutes I need to get ready!"

"ByeJaxgottogoloveyou" I sped spoke and dashed inside - I then came back out and kissed him on the cheek - then re-entered my house. I heard him chuckle as I waved and shut the door.

"Hi dad I'm going to the mall with Andi" I said rushing to my room .

"Andi hates shopping. Why are you going?" He sounded suspicious.

"I'm going prom shopping, we're using your emergency credit card!" I called back.

"But it's not an emergency!" He exclaimed.

"It is dad!" I shouted back.

Dad didn't reply so it means yes right? Oh well. Once in my room I cast a spell to change me out of my uniform and into a yellow summer like dress, with yellow flats and gold hoop earrings. I then brushed my hair. I glanced in my mirror my new locket glittering catching my eye. I smiled: perfect. The doorbell rang, Andi was here. Wait!? I rudely rushed in to get ready as Jax was going to ask me to prom!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Andi's point of view

After getting to Emma's we walked to the mall urghhh I hate shopping. I've been with Emma before but never again I had told myself. Why am I doing this?! As soon as Philip had known about the prom he had asked me so I couldn't refuse. A day later I received a 'prom present'. It was a charm bracelet with little charms that meant a lot to me. A chainsaw, a zombie, a shark, a soccer ball, a baseball bat and a little book that represents Hexie. It was the sweetest thing ever and I wear it every day. I'm not a prom person in general but Philip had asked me and Emma wanted me to come so here I am with my girly best friend looking for over the top prom dresses and accessories plus makeup. I could be practicing guardian training or working on my ahem I mean mine and Emma's plan... plus Mia's.

"So what color dress do you want? Emma asked smiling.

"Anything but pink, purple or glittery!" I deadpanned. Emma gave me a small frown.

"Why go shopping when you could use magic, Em?"

"Before I found out I was a witch I always imagined shopping with my best friend for the most prettiest princess dress - besides it's more fun this way" she pointed out.

"I thought since you went with Maddie to shop, you no longer liked it"

"That was with Maddie and I couldn't get away" she half laughed half shivered.

"Well I'm glad I wasn't in your shoes then! And you forgave Mia, how?

"You should always forgive besides people can change - look at Jax and you let Mia in on the plan"

"Yh well..." I had nothing to say because she was right but I didn't feel comfortable admitting it.

After a while a gorgeous black and silver, cocktail like, prom dress caught my eye. I tried to fight my girly instincts but couldn't!

"Emma!" I screamed.

"What?!" She flinched.

"Look!" I pointed, my mouth and finger betraying me.

Emma followed my finger then exclaimed " Oh its beautiful Andi! Embrace the girly side of you!" She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the shop while running. She asked a shop assistant to take the dress off the mannequin and Emma forced me to try it on.

"But I'm not the girly type!" I stressed.

"Try it on willingly or I'll come in there with you and force it on you!" She fiercely warned.

"You can't do that - invasion of privacy!"

Emma raised an eyebrow and said "Watch me - we're both girls".

"Fine" I sighed and stomped over to the dressing room. I slipped off my zombie hoodie and leggings and put the dress on.

"HURRY UP ANDI!" Emma yelled deafening me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said my hands over my ears. I stepped out as Emma took a tissue from the shop assistant and dramatically gasped while sobbing.

"Oh Andi *sob* you look *sniff* so beautiful" she half smiled and then spun me around to face the mirror as she dramatically cried on my shoulder. The poor shop assistant looked clearly confused and slightly creeped out at Emma's over the top dramatics. The dress was black at the top with a silver skirt that was just above my knees. It had a sequined belt with fake gems. I do look beautiful! I blushed as a thought came to mind _I hope Philip likes it._ The box of tissues the shop assistant was holding was now empty. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry for asking but this is for your prom, right?" The shop assistant asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Then why is your friend crying?". It would be rude to tell her Emma has problems especially since she was crying over me.

I smirked "She's an emotional person. She's not on anything I promise".

The shop assistant looked unconvinced, not that I blame her. " Oh okay - please take the dress off so you can make your purchase. You do look beautiful by the way" she smiled.

"Thanks - oh...ur how much?"

"We have discounts for special occasions it's 50% off! Although it is a designer dress you have a good eye - $300" she grinned. Emma's grin was large too.

"Okay lemme get changed" I told her.

She gave me a polite grin and walked across the shop to the till. I walked back into the changing room and delicately removed the dress.

"Oh Andi *sniff* you know, it seems just yesterday you were a tomboy and now look at you! *sob* you chose a designer prom dress!" I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my hoodie,I still am and always will be a tomboy.

"I'm not trying on a wedding dress Em, please stop crying" I pleaded.

"I - I'll try *sniff*" She managed to say.

I stepped out of the dressing room with my dress on a hanger. Emma had managed to stop crying but was still teary eyed. I paid for the dress and walked out of the shop.

"We just need shoes, jewelry, makeup and my dress" Emma emphasised my.

After 3 whole hours I had managed to survive getting my shoes, jewelry and makeup - with Emma - she was being way too dramatic she even cast a spell to make herself stop crying - twice! She had bought a full length purple strapless dress with matching glitter purple heels and some black and purple earrings with gold bracelets. Everything suited her perfectly she looked like a fairy. She also successfully managed to creep out more shop assistants and a few shop assistants. I sighed oh Em, maybe you are on something after all. I'm sure I would prefer to go normal shopping with Maddie... actually no I take it back. There isn't a bone in my body that isn't aching and now i'm considering shopping with Maddie. I just need to go home play zombie Apocalypse and -

"So are you ready to get our hair and nails done after school Thursday?" Emma excitedly asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WHERE'S MY CHAINSAW WHEN I NEED IT?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The plan explained.

Authors note:

Oh my I have 4 more reviews and more people are following it and putting it as their favorites. You guys are awesome you have no ideas how happy I am that you even read my story never mind liked, followed it, put it in your favourites and reviewed it! :-) For some reason this is so hard to write with my iPad so this time there will be no mistakes in the chapter. In chapter two I wrote 'Emma successfully managed to creep out more shop assistants and a few shop assistants' I meant to put a few customers plz forgive me. Thank u for the reviews they made me so happy. I didn't really know what to write this chapter so decided to explain the plan, it seems a little short cuz the next chapter will be really long. read review and enjoy.

Lovethatignites: I'm glad you liked chapter 2 I'm happy you found it amusing. Thank u so much for reviewing again I luv u and ur stories.:-)

Lexib.123: thank u I'm glad u found it funny :-)

RandomGirl xoxo: Thank u so much for ur compliment ur so sweet I hope u like this chapter 2.

Angelcreature13: u reviewed my story! Thank u sooo much I luv ur stories so much! I'm glad u like it so far Im glad u liked the Andi bit at the end :-)

Emma's point of view

Jax and I were walking to school on this sunny Tuesday morning as I was skimming through thoughts.

1) I still can't believe I put Jax off being my prom date. Uhhhhhh mental slappage.

2) After I had asked Andi about getting our hair and nails done on Thursday yesterday she had screamed 'ahhhhhhh' and then ran all the way home tripping over her bags several times along the way muttering something about a chainsaw - I wonder why.

3) Andi texted me this morning that she wasn't coming school today she was ill and needed therapy.

4) After the first text she had added 'Em r u on something? U need to be checked out' hmmmm on what? Probably just Andi's humour.

5) She then sent another text saying that she didn't mean to send the last text, it was a draft and it was a joke I wouldn't get. I knew it Andi has a good sense of humour.

6) Jax keeps smiling at me and then when I smile back he looks away hmmmm...

"What?" I blurted when I couldn't stand his weird behavior any longer.

"What, what?"

"Why do you keep looking at me smiling and when I meet or gaze you look away?" I asked

"I noticed you were wearing the locket I gave you"

I furrowed my eyebrows "So...?"

"So my taste must be good if my queen wears it" he smirked.

I blushed - hard. "You must have amazing taste then Jaxy" I grinned.

"Well obviously, I picked you" he grinned smiling at the locket.

"Why are you referring to the locket as 'you'?" I asked.

"Well I was actually talking about you Em"

I smiled "You know Jax you talk about me as if I'm beautiful, you forget about how i hurt you a few years ago, you talk about me as if I'm perfect and I'm not"

He tilted my chin up to face him "You have no flaws to me Emma and I always have and will see you as perfect. You are my definition of perfect I'll always be with you". My heart fluttered "Your my type of perfect"

I shook my head smiling "Oh Jax you mean the world to me and yes you're my type of perfect too" I whispered softly.

As we were about to kiss I realized we were at school because Sebastian jumped out of a bush meaning he got the whole thing on tape. I saw Gigi in sight and as I was about to tell her off Jax held me back and did it himself.

"GIGI you better delete that now it's private and personal, do you have any manners?" Jax shouted.

"B - bu" Gigi stammered.

"No buts Gigi delete it NOW!"

Whoa Jax looked so passionate about it being private he looks gorgeous. His left eyebrow was twitching awwww cute - stop it Emma before you start blushing in public again. Great now I'm talking to myself.

Jax watched Gigi delete the video and then walked back to me 'whispering' (he wasn't whispering Gigi heard him).

"I'm not going to miss 'miss information' babe".

I hid a giggle and slapped his arm. Gigi seemed peed off. We walked into school hand in hand and then parted as our next classes were different. I smiled as Jax walked to his class, I really do love you Jax.

Jax's point of view

My maths lesson is turning out more and more weird. First Daniel started spilling his secrets about Mia flirting with him when she never normally does and now he's telling me how great his mom is and how Mia doesn't see that - I can see why. Since when am i friends with Daniel! I checked the clock. A half hour left till the end of lesson! Kill me now, where's Philip when I need him? _Whoa that sounds weird..._

Emma's point of view

As Andi wasn't here I was Mia's partner in science for an experiment we had done before so it was easy. We finished quickly so we could chat about our plan. We kept up the flirting with the guys as a sign that we're going to be in control soon.

"So why is Andi not here?" Mia casually asked. She always seems so laid back.

"She's not feeling well" I replied "but don't worry we can plan without her"

"So take me through the plan again" Mia requested.

"Sure" I smiled "So I cast a spell on the guys that will make them do anything we want and will only remember us and who they are but nothing else if they love us a bit like a memory wiping spell. We then ditch school - I know it's bad this is Andi's plan and I'm obliged to go along with it - and go to this new water park that's opening tomorrow. The spell will reverse itself if they tell us they love us and mean it. The spell is going to be hard but I'm the chosen one, so! Although the spell does have a few side effects but I don't know what. I asked the witches council and they said the side effects are harmless and once the spell is reversed we should bring them up so..."

"Hmmm" Mia crinkled her nose.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just that we could make it a bit more extreme"

"Well I personally think it's extreme enough, but I'm always on the lookout for improvement" I told Mia.

"We could throw in birds for Jax, Daniel's siblings - they're so cute they've never even pranked me before, for him and..." She paused. What could we throw in for Philip?

"Oh I know he has to look after Hexie - he's never done that before and babysitting that book is harder than you'd think. Hexie would love a water park!"

"Oooooh that's good!" Mia excitedly said. She gave me a high five. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prom? And the girls' plan (part 1 of the plan anywayz)

Author's note: I guess updating at least once a week means no longer than two story is really fun to write I hope you like it. Read and Review because reviewing is awesome you won't be sorry, well I hope not ;-) This chapter is very long it took me a while to write I hope you like it. More Jemma fluffs coming up!

Lovethatignites: You can't forget Sebastian lol! I really love reading ur reviews they're awesome thank u so much :-)

Angelcreature13: Andi was faking she just needed a break from Emma but she will go to get her hair and nails done lol! ;-)

Lexib. 123: thank u :-)

RandomGirl xoxo: thank u so much ur so sweet :-)

MyEveryWitchWay: Thank u so much! I just checked ur stories out they seem awesome, keep writing! I hope this chapter has a little suspense in for u, it has a little cliff hanger :-)

Jax's point of view

Everything was perfect the romantic picnic was ready with, chocolate covered strawberries - Em's favourite, mini sandwiches and a few cans of pop complete with bags full of sweets, fairy cakes and a special heart fortune cookie that was just for Emma, yes I made it. Not to brag but I am quite a good baker. All that was missing was, well Emma. Emma's never late, I hope I haven't been stood up. It's not that long from Emma's to the beach she must of got distracted or well uhm I dunno, fell?

Emma's point of view

Urghhhhh this is so heavy maybe I should of just rode it here instead. Almost at the beach, almost there. I shoved Jax's dirt bike into a beach tent. It was ready, it even had a little bow on! I smiled and then checked my watch. Crap I'm ten minutes late!

Jax's point of view

It's been ten minutes, where is she? I hope she's not in trouble. Emma would never stand me up right? No, no she wouldn't. Ahh there's only one way to control these thoughts. My left eyebrow twitched: do it. I stuffed my mouth with a fairy cake and then felt someone's presence watching me.

"Em?" I choked trying to digest the cake. Why did I shove the whole thing in my mouth?

"Having a nice picnic on your own" she chuckled. I grabbed a napkin.

"Not if you join me" I kneeled up and pulled her hands so she'd sit on the picnic blanket with me, she giggled looking at my face and snatched the napkin off me and began to clean me up.

"So why was you late? I started to think you weren't coming" I curiously said dodging the napkin. Her cheeks flushed with color.

"I - uh fell..." She managed to stutter. "Well l I did fall 5 times pushing your bike up the hill to the beach" she murmured, I didn't hear her whole sentence. Just the 'fell' bet.

"You fell...?" I raised an eyebrow. Em can fall over nothing but she seemed suspicious. Normally she'd laugh it off. "For ten minutes...?" I smirked.

"Kinda... So this is my surprise... It's very romantic of you Jax" she whispered in my ear.

I brushed it off the flirting I had gotten used to.

"Your so pretty when you blush Jaxy" Emma whispered again. Maybe i'm not used to it. If I was blushing before my face must be dark red by now! She smirked and giggled.

After about 30 minutes of talking, eating and flirting on Emma's part there was just the fortune cookie left, behind my back on a plate. I pushed down the butterflies in my stomach and handed her the plate.

"Oh Jax, I'm full I can't eat anymore" she admitted.

"Come on Em you can't back down now I made it just for you" I tried. I gave her my puppy dog eyes and signature smirk I'm sure my eyebrow was twitching I gave her the: 'you can't resist my hotness' look. She gave me a: 'Oh, really? Okay fine i'll eat it' look. I laughed as she took the plate from my hand and ate, then choked. Oh crap the paper. I patted her back forcefully and on cue the paper popped out of her mouth and into my hands.

"Oh gosh, *cough, splutter* I'm so sorry Jax...wait it was a fortune cookie!? Why didn't you warn me!"

"I'm so sorry Em I forgot I was just excited, at least I saved you." I pointed out sheepishly. Now I feel bad I could've killed her! What type of boyfriend does that make me!? "I'm sorry Em I didn't mean to hurt you! I'd hurt myself first before even considering hurting you, not that I ever would consider it!" _Nice going Jax._

"It's fine I trust you, why was you excited?" I turned the note around that said : Prom? Luv Jaxy xoxoxoxo. She squealed and hugged me.

"It was about time" she beamed. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she gave me a peck on the lips. I laughed just as I expected. "It's definitely worth choking for, my life saver. Oh btw you'll need a purple tie with your tux, we have to match" she hinted. Ooooh purple.

"Purple suits you Em and I did try, you kinda ran inside on me so I had to come up with something better" I chuckled.

We stared into eachothers eyes cuddling for long peaceful moments. Emma was wearing the most beautiful grin. She made me smile too. I guess smiles are contageous after all, well Em's are.

Sunset came too soon as I had to take Emma home.

"Come on Em I better get you home before your dad gets suspicious."

"Okay" she agreed helping me put the blanket into the picnic basket and trash in the bin. I grabbed the basket as we entwined our fingers smiling. We walked up the beach until Emma performed her signature high pitched scream.

'What?!" I worried, concerned. She pulled her hand away.

"Wait here a sec". She dashed towards a beach tent. She ran back and handed me...my dirt bike keys?

"Tada!" She presented.

"Huh?"

"Oh... Uhm one sec, again"

She then pulled out an amazing dirt bike that looked familiar.

Is that my dirt bike?

"Is that my dirt bike?"

"Yes!" Emma screamed. She had upgraded my dirt bike it was black with blue flames, the seat cover was black with smokey writing that read: JAXY, the handle bars were polished and the tyres were chunkier and larger making the bike taller. She worried her bottom lip when I said nothing.

"You don't like it?" She had tears in her eyes "I can get it back to the way it was before if you like b-but I t-thought you'd l-like it".

"Oh Em I don't like it" she sobbed as I pulled her close "Hey, hey." She looked up at me as I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "I love it!" I exclaimed truthfully.

"You do?" She sniffed.

"I'd love anything if it was from you but my bike looks way cooler than it did before - I mean it, Em I love it."

"Promise you love it?" She smiled.

"I promise - always and forever. Thank you."

We rode home on my new and improved dirt bike. Em's so creative when it comes to gifts. It really means a lot to me she has good taste I would hug the bike now but I think I'll wait till Emma gets home...

We arrived at Emma's, it was quite dark now. Mr Alonso opened the door as he bellowed "EMMA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?" He glanced over at me, I used to be Mr Alonso's favourite person until this precise moment in time, he gave me a death glare. He dragged Emma inside as he yelled "IF SHE'S PREGNANT, THEN OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER MR. NOVOA SHE'S NOT EVEN THIRTY NEVERMIND MARRIED!" And slammed the door shut. Good luck Em! I hugged my bike and rode home - it was faster now! Whooooopeeee! Oh dirt bike you're my second love, after Emma of course but you come really close.

 _(Wednesday morning)_

Emma's point of view

Last night was a blur I spent most of it convincing my dad I wasn't pregnant and me and Jax didn't do anything - not what he was implying anyway. Dad is still suspicious and says if I have lied to him he will get a restraining order for me so Jax can't even breath the same air as me.

I'm walking to school with Andi today as my dad had rang her mom saying that he would feel comfortable with me walking with her so she can 'scare' off Jax. Pffft as if, she doesn't have her chainsaw on Wednesdays dad, duh!

"So what did you do last night then hmmm? Miss naughty, naughty?" Andi casually asked as if it was innocent. I felt my cheeks burn with color so put my head down, unfortunately Andi noticed this.

"Oh you're blushing! Since when does Emma blush?"

 _Since I met Jax._

"You told me you upgraded his dirt bike. Did he get so excited that he felt the need-" She exclaimed before I interrupted.

"Andi stop, I didn't do anything with Jax we were just, well- I-I"

"You were what? Hmmmm?"

"It was just a date and he asked me to prom and we got home late and my dad freaked out, OK?! I snapped

"Calm down, calm down! So you did get home late last night!"

"ANDI!"

"Okay, okay you're too innocent to do something like that anyway."

We arrived at school where I met my boyfriend and he apologized for getting me home late. I told him it was ok and not to worry. Me and Andi met up with Mia and rounded our boyfriends up in the janitor's closet where I would cast the spell. They were suspicious but didn't have enough time to voice their opinions. I fought my nerves and cast the spell.

"These guys are always pranking,

They deserve a spanking,

But because we're not mean,

And the spanks come keen,

We are in control,

And they are on patrol."

"PROXY!"

The spell hit the intended targets and my frenemy's boyfriend as he rushed. Oh snap, Diego got hit and Maddie is going to KILL me, Andi and Mia. Suddenly Jax disappeared. Everyone looked around.

"Jax..." I whispered.

"JAX!" No answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding Jax and the water park (part one)

Authors note:

So obviously my iPad is in control and my laptop is like: haha you think I'm going to work for you. So plz excuse any typos I hope you like this chapter. Read and review because reviewing makes you a nice person and I love reviews! ;-)

MyEveryWitchWay: Thank u, I will listen to suggestions for everyone to like it more and my writing to progress! Everyone's special! X

Lovethatignites: Thank u all of ur reviews are really nice! And yes Jemma's children will be cute like Ahna X

RandomGirl xoxo: Thank u I'm glad u liked it X

angelcreauture13: Thank u I hope u like this chapter too X

the same Wings4148: Thank u, honestly Andi portrays and writes herself X

Lexib. 123: Thanks X

Emma's point of view.

"Where is he!? Tell me!" I pleaded. I was talking to the witches council as they were the ones that told me the spell was harmless and gave it to me.

"It depends, what did you say when you cast the spell?" Agamemnon asked.

"I said: the guys are always pranking, they deserve a spanking, but because we're not mean, and the pranks come keen, we are in control, and they are on patrol."

"Ah I see." He said adjusting his goggles.

"You see what? Where is he? is he OK? Have I hurt him? Is he safe? In danger? What if -"

"He's fine, Emma, for now anyway -" he sniggered "He is being spanked every ten minutes, the spell worked on everyone else it must of hit Jax first so he pays the consequences!"

"Oh OK - wait what!? Why!?" I screeched when I realized what he said. Jax is being spanked and I did this to him. What type of girlfriend does that make me!?

"When you cast the spell you should've said 'because we're not green' not 'because we're not mean' you lied in the spell so now you have consequences, the spell will no longer be on Jax - just weird side effects, to reverse the side effects he has to say 'I love you' still though."

"How is that mean?! It was a harmless trick! It said mean on the card with the spell you gave me anyway!" I crossed my arms.

"You may not be mean Emma but what about your chainsaw human friend: you said 'we're' and that implies all that were involved! And you should never trust Desdemona's hand writing."

 _You tell me now Aggie._

"So what should I do, I don't want Jax to be spanked! Where's MY boyfriend!?" I demanded.

"Calm down Chosen One" Desdemona tried to soothe.

"Ten minutes is already up so I'm afraid he's had his first 'spank' and the next will be in one minute. You can find him... Hmm... where's his least favorite place and who's the most annoying person for him?"

"His least favorite place is... I don't know he has a new one like every week! But his most annoying person would be Sophie or... no just Sophie."

"Well you have corrupted Sophie too she is the one whacking him with a broom stick, after you save him Sophie will return to normal but you will weaken Jax's powers because it is a magical spanking. You could use a locator spell to find where his least favorite place is - you'll find him there" She finished.

"Uhm thanks!" I unfolded my arms and then rushed back from the witches council where I met my friends waiting for me at the lockers.

I quickly explained what I had been told and had to do. Andi went into a massive fit of laughter as Maddie screamed:

"My boyfriend is under your spell and you can't reverse it!? Proxy and I have our special date tonight! Who do you think you are!? And now one of my panthers is holding a broom stick whacking Jax! You will pay EMMA, ANDI and MIA!" She pointed at all of us.

"Well we were planning to ditch school and go to the new water park, Maddie, you can come along! Diego just has to tell you he loves you!" I tried to compromise.

"Of course Proxy loves me!" She cast a spell to get a suitcase into her hands and smirked twirling her hair. She then let out an annoyed sigh remembering what had happened.

Mia pointed "Your taking that? To a water park?"

Maddie rolled her eyes "This is the bare minimum, let's go Proxy." She teletransported herself and Diego to the water park.

"We can come with you Emma." Mia offered.

I shook my head "This is my fault, I'm going to save him." I gave Andi Hexie and teletransported Andi, Philip, Mia, Daniel, and Daniel's siblings to the water park. Yes I can teletransport myself and others now thanks to Jax. And yes I cast a spell on the T3 to not remember magic after the water park. I'm not that stupid!

"Take me to Jax's least favourite place,

Get me there as if it were a race!"

To my surprise it took me to... Daniel's house... I should have guessed.

Luckily Mrs Miller wasn't in and the T3 were at the water park.

I saw Jax tied to the back of the couch his head was on top of it. He was rubbing his butt as Sophie was... well being Sophie. I can't believe I've caused this, I'm weakening Jax's power. Tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them back down.

"Emma!" Jax looked up at me and immediately stopped his butt rubbing.

"Uh, hi Jaxy, are you OK? I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Well I don't know why I am here or why she is spanking me" he pointed at Sophie.

"Well we're going to a water park with Philip, Andi, Mia, Daniel, Diego and M-Maddie I'll explain when we get there Jax" I told him.

He smiled then said "You're very pretty Emma, you should smile" He said as I blushed.

"I've done this to you Jax I will smile when things get back to normal and you forgive me" I frowned filling up with guilt, as I walked over to him.

"I'll always forgive you Emma." He grinned.

"Jax, why is this your least favorite place?" I wondered outloud.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "It's where Daniel lives and well I was always scared I'd lose you here, Em."

"You'll never loose me Jax, I'm not going anywhere." I truthfully told him.

"Not another step!" Sophie warned now in a karate outfit.

"*whoop, whoop*" she karate chopped in the air. She then tried to... uhm hit me. She dramatically missed and fell to the floor muttering something.

"Oh man! You meddling koala/kangaroo's!"

While Sophie was talking to herself I cast a spell in my head to untie Jax. I grabbed his hand and teletransported us to the water park.

Andi's point of view

"Pizza, I want pizza" Philip moaned like a kid.

"No Philip, we're going on the waterslide of death! Then we can get a pizza and Hexie wants to go on the waterslide too, you have to listen to me!" Hexie glowed his approval of the waterslide.

"But, but." he stammered.

Philip has to do what I say anyway but he can still agree with me, I won't be too mean...yet. Smirking I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the waterslide. We queued up in the line as Philip silently pouted. He kept smiling at me though. He then stared into my eyes until he noticed something. From where we were we could see Mia and Daniel. Philip waved, he must remember them, then. I guess he must be smart - Emma told me the smarter they are the more they remember. Daniel's a bit screwed. That's when we wished we hadn't looked in their direction it was pretty disturbing. Daniel was sat in a corner rocking back and forth and - I squinted - crying? Mia had her hands over her face trying to get him up without catching people's attention. She was failing badly, everyone was looking even others in the que. The T3 must of ran off.

"WHERE'S MY MOMMY!" He shouted. Mia had both hands on his shoulders desperately trying to calm him down screaming back

"DANIEL YOUR MOM'S OUT, PLEASE STOP CRYING AND JUST GET CHANGED SO WE CAN HAVE FUN!"

Daniel did as she said because of the spell. When he had dressed he screamed again.

"BUT MY MOMMY HAS TO PUT MY SWIM TRUNKS ON OTHERWISE THEY FALL DOWN, WHAT IF THEY FALL DOWN WHILE WE SWIM?"

Mia was bright red by now. You'd think being on the sharks he'd know how to put his swim trunks on... Oh Daniel, he has serious problems - bless Mia for putting up with him. Unless it's a side effect, but I'm not too convinced...and judging from Philip's face neither is he.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 'I love you'

Author's note: This is a long chapter and I'm tired so I won't be replying to reviews although I appreciate every single one. You're all lovely read and review and enjoy! XXXXXXXXX

Emma's point of view

Jax and I arrived at the water park right next to a pool. OK so maybe my teletransport skills are still kinda... rusty. We found a small corner and changed into our bathing gear via magic. For some reason a rubber glittery dolphin ended up in Jax's hand probably because of his weakened powers. He furrowed his eyebrows as I smirked. Because he wasn't spanked more than 3 times his powers aren't that weak at least nothing dramatic happened. He handed me the cute dolphin. I smiled he's so sweet. I was wearing a tank top and shorts covering my not so revealing monokini and Jax had a netted vest top with black shorts that came up to his knees. As the vest top was netted you could see his toned stomach.

"Like something you see Em?" He smirked.

"N-no" I squeaked. My eyes widened, was I staring!?

"What do you wanna do first?" A not so imposing question.

"I don't really mind."

"OK let's go on the waterslide of death!" He screamed his excitement.

"Wai-" Before I could finish he dragged me to the longest queue I've ever seen. I spotted Andi and Philip they looked pretty annoyed. Jax opted to sneak in front of people and line up with them. We snuck to the front ish area where we met Andi and Philip.

"Hey guys, cutting in the line I see?" Andi raised an eyebrow, before I could answer she spoke again. "You know me and Philip have been waiting about an hour in this stupid line! So many people wanna go on, I wish we had VIP passes!" She complained.

"Yeah well as the opening it would be busy" Philip hummed as he smiled. "I told you we should've just got pizza first."

"Yeah well I'm in control, remember!" She rolled her eyes.

"So you saved Jax then, have fun being spanked?!" She laughed.

"Andi!" I snapped.

"I wasn't saved just...untied!" Jax spoke with pride. I rolled my eyes: yeah right Jaxy, you wouldn't of been able to teletransport outta there with your powers down a little. I decided not to share this thought as he swallowed his praise from...well just Philip, plus it was a small 'good for you'. I mentally shook my head: Ah the bromance!

We all chatted for a few more minutes, and by chatted I mean Andi and Philip cracked jokes about Jax's misfortune as I desperately held back the giggles, and we were the next ones for the waterslide. It was long and steep with some bits open and some tunneled, it lasted roughly two minutes and the unexposed parts were dark. I winced as I heard screaming. Oh Jax what have you gotten me into!? I magically put us all in our swim gear when no one was watching and after Andi & Philip, Jax and I were next. They squirmed onto the blue double water donut, gripped the small handles and went down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girly scream from Philip.

"YAHHHHHOOOOOOO!" A tomboyish scream from Andi.

I unknowingly gripped Jax's hand tighter and only noticed when he squeezed back reassuringly.

"Ready, Em?" He asked playfully.

"No, Philip was screaming what am I going to do? Look at the steep drop and the d-darkness!" I all but screamed.

"You'll be fine, it'll be fun you'll see!" He reassured. My heart was racing and my nerves were trying to get the better of me. Can't chicken out now Emma! I know you hate large rides but you can't back down now! Alonso's don't back down! Great, now I'm giving myself pep talk, stop it Emma before you start arguing with yourself again.

"Next!" The waterslide walker yelled. Jax grabbed a purple (aww he picked purple for me) double inflatable water donut and I climbed on first as he sat at the back. I gripped the handles with my life as Jax wrapped his hands around my waist instead holding me, silently comforting me. We pushed off as I squeezed my eyes shut. The drop was so steep I was unknowingly holding my breath as I felt adrenaline rush to my stomach. I finally released my lungs and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I bellowed high pitchedly as Jax simutainously screamed:

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WHOOOOOOPPPEEEEE-YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

After the first drop we were faced with steeper drops, bumps, water sprinklers and large waves heading our direction as we got closer to the bottom.

"*Plllfff* Em why didn't you put your hair in a ponytail or bun it keeps getting in my mouth?" Jax shouted over the water rapids.

"S-sorry please stop tasting it!" I called back. There was no point of washing my hair last night then!

"Yeah I *plllfff* totally do it on purpose!" He sarcastically yelled. I would pull my wet hair to the side but I was too scared of releasing the handle bars so Jax did it instead.

A large wave engulfed us as we splashed into the small pool both gasping for air. This was the only pool in the water park that you couldn't swim in, it was for the ride only. My screaming hadn't halted until we were actually in the pool. We climbed, well actually fell off the inflatable donut ring because of Jax slipping and pulling me down with him, off of the donut and scrambled out of the pool laughing.

We saw Andi and Philip waiting for us at the edge of the pool showing us pictures of them on the waterslide, wait this thing took pictures!? Andi was smiling looking chilled out as Philip's jaw hung open with fright. I giggled.

"Where did you get them?"I wondered. Andi pointed to the small photo booth where our picture was being processed. It popped out of the machines mouth. I was screaming in it mouth wide open, makes sense as I was throughout it all and Jax's face was hilarious. My hair was in his face as he looked shocked his arms still around my waist. We looked ridiculous. We both laughed warm-heartedly.

"You can keep it" he smiled.

"Okay." I agreed magically making my purse appear as I popped it inside for safe keeping. We all dried off and slipped our clothes back on.

"Prêt à obtenir une certaine Em alimentaire?" Jax...I think... asked

"Huh?" I spoke with bewilderment.

"I said are you ready to get some food, Em?"

"No you didn't you said 'pretabun' something!" Was it a side effect? It sounded French I think.

"Well I'm ready for food birdman!"

We went to a small pizza place, not as good as the seven obviously, and ordered. We all sat together, kinda like a double date and ate.

"Yum!" Philip exclaimed as he dug in. I smiled and ate my pizza at a pace that I could actually taste and digest my food unlike Philip. We all made small talk as we ate.

"So birdman on a scale of one to ten how much did your spanks hurt?" Andi integrated. Jax flinched at Andi's nickname.

"Mon nom est pas Birdman ! Et environ six parce que je suis un homme!" Jax stated in a beautiful French accent all I caught was birdman and I'm a man - I do take French!

"Uh Jax why are you talking French?" Philip asked for me.

"De quoi tu parles!?" He replied and then gasped hearing his own voice.

"Jax it must be a side effect!" I gasped.

"Well no duh Em" Andi said finding the whole situation hilarious.

"Eh bien, je ferais mieux de prendre avantage de cette!" Jax mumbled. I better take advantage of... this? What is he on about.

The romantic French Jax took my hand and lead me outside.

He kissed my romanticly, cliche like you'd see in a movie. He softly whispered French things in my ear. He handed me a rose that he made appear. It had a little note attached that read : Emma, I don't blame you for the spanks so don't feel guilty I already forgive you the moment you told me. Although now I have a sore butt and kinda deserve it. There ya happy!? I deserve it with all the pranks I've given you over the years. How do you put up with me sometimes I don't know! I love you Em.

"Je t'aime." Just like that the side effects reversed. He said I love you.

"Always and forever Em." I smiled and hugged Jax closer.

Meanwhile (Philip's point of view)

Now that Jax and Emma were gone I'm going to give Andi her gift. I hand wrapped it myself! I plucked up the courage and handed her the present. She smiled and tore it open. She gasped. It was a zombie teddy bear that was holding the real gift. She opened the small black box and took out a golden necklace with a pendant with engraved writing that read : To my Andi I love you never forget that, Philip.

She stood up and hugged me tight. I stroked her hair enjoying the moment and whispered

"I mean it Andi, I love you" she looked up at me shocked.

"You've never said that to me before Philip, I love you too." She smiled as we shared a short magical kiss.

Maddie's point of view

I was sat at the edge of the pool sunbathing while my Proxy swam in the water. I was relaxing in my designer monokini when someone yelled.

"MOMMY! MIA'S WEARING INAPPROPRIATE CLOTHING TO SWIM IN!"

"ITS NOT INAPPROPRIATE DANEIL AND YOUR MOM'S NOT HERE!"

Oh my Panther! Daniel is coming, you know sometimes I wonder why I ever went out with him - yeah - Biggest Mistake Ever! Probably just because he was the captain of the sharks or something - I can't remember. Mia and Daniel came over. Mia was wearing a simple, basic very plain (ewww plain) red bathing suit. Daniel was in a blue men's (well in his case boy's) one piece with small orange fishes on. Awww did his mommy pack it?

Mia awkwardly waved.

"Hi Maddie, wasn't expecting to see you here"

"Well we are in the same water park" I sarcastically said performing 'THE Maddie' (version 5.0) hair flip.

"Come on Daniel" Mia directed taking his hand. Daniels tantrum or 'mommy' side effect, take your preference, was soon over as he turned back into ERM his weird self.

"Hey Mia, Daniel!" Diego chirped.

"Oh hey Diego - Daniel do you remember them?" Mia asked.

"Maybe...sorta...kinda...not really...no not at all."

"Well Diego is your friend and Maddie's boyfriend - mind if we join you? This is the only emptiest pool" Mia informed.

"Not at all guys!" He happily replied.

Before Mia could get in the pool Daniel slipped and awkwardly fell on top of Mia - thus both falling into the pool.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dia screamed.

*SPLASH*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, soaked.

"What do you think you're doing!? Who do you think you are?! YOU HAVE GUTS DANIEL MILLER, YOU SHALL PAY!"

I stood up as Proxy jumped out of the pool holding me back from tearing Daniel's face apart and dumping a strawberry smoothie on him.

"Lemme at HIM!" I yelled.

"Calm down Madds it's just water, we are at a water park!"

"I CURLED MY HAIR this morning - now it will frizz!" I viciously shouted grabbing my boyfriend's ear. "You HEAR!?"

"Ow ow ear!"

"I no longer look perfect now!"

"Yes you do" Proxy tried. Yeah right! I reluctantly let him go as I sent 'Maddie' death glares. And when you get a 'Maddie' death glare it would be wise to run! Mia looked sheepish as Daniel hid behind her slightly.

"Sorry Maddie" Daniel apologized.

"Sorry MY BUTT! Your lucky Proxy stopped me from killing you!" I truthfully stated. I bit my lip worrying about my hair. I suddenly heard laughter. WHO DARES TO LAUGH AT ME!

I whipped my head around as Gigi and Sebastian ran off. WHY THOSE IDIOTS! THEY FILMED IT!

I sprinted after them.

"This is a scoop that no one will forget! This is our grand finale Sebastian! And this time no one will make us delete it"

 _Oh really._

Sebastian punched the air in victory until he noticed me.

"RUN!" Sebastian screamed as Diego tried to catch up to me.

"They will learn not to mess with meeeee!

Give them strawberry smoothie in the style of Maddieeee!"

Two strawberry smoothies materialized out of the air and were dumped on their heads. Ha! I cast another spell this time in my head for them to wear eachothers previous outfits. Yup I swapped their clothes around! I smirked but before I could do more to them Diego grabbed my hand, heavily breathing, and walked me back to the pool. Mia and Daniel were sniggering. I soon sorted that out as they shut up when I gave them a dirty look.

Proxy settled me into my previous lounging chair. I sat up straight crossing my arms.

"WORST DAY EVER PROXY. I need a hug" Proxy hugged me tight and my stress disappeared.

"Do I look bad?" I sniffled.

"You never look bad to me, Maddie"

"I love you Maddie Van-Pelt" I held my breath unknowingly before I let out a gasp. Proxy's never told me he loves me seriously before. Just a 'love ya' over the phone or text before.

"I-I love you too Diego Rueda"

We spontaneously leaned forwards as our lips met. I forgot Mia and Daniel being there, I forgot about Gigi filming me, I forgot that the spell is now reversed and even about my hair. Nothing else mattered in that moment, isn't it wonderful?

Mia's point of view.

Daniel keeps having random outbursts for his mom and quite frankly he is annoying me. He keeps embarrassing me in front of everyone. They all view Daniel as a momma's boy and he always screws up. I chose to see the good qualities and when we're alone he's actually romantic and sweet. He's a little clumsy and has a bit of bad luck but I've fallen for him - hard. He respects his mom and that's a good thing but it does drive me crazy at times. He talks about her as if she's the best thing ever but where do I come in. He still hasn't told me he loves me yet, the spell might be stuck on him forever. Its nice being in control but I want to see his true feelings. What if when we leave the spell is still on him and Emma and Andi laugh at me. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Mia, Mia!?"

"What Daniel?"

"Can you let me chose one ride, please?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and couldn't resist. He seems to have calmed down a little.

"Just one" I smiled. He grabbed my hand a pulled us towards 'the water slide of death' my eyes grew wide. We've been on everything but that today I thought Daniel would be too scared...

"What's wrong Mia?" He asked once he saw my face.

"I uh well you see..." I rambled.

"Are you scared?"

"N-no" I disagreed not willing to meet his gaze.

"What's with the face?"

I crossed my arms "nothing just, just leave it OK?" I snapped

Daniel said nothing. I sighed.

"Sorry"

"Sorry too"

"What are you sorry for?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"For embarrassing you earlier, I don't know why or how you put up with me maybe it's the spell but I embarrass you anyway." He stated looking away.

"Daniel I d-"

"No" he I interrupted. "Everyone sees me as a screw up I am kinda attached to my mom and manage to embarrass myself with that and I don't want to push you away Mia, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I-I- lo-love you Mia" he leaned in and kissed me. My heart fluttered as I kissed him back. He pulled away and then added

"I love you as much as my mom" He said ruining the moment.

I smiled, he loves me a lot then.

"Daniel" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I am afraid" I admitted. He smirked, wait this is Daniel not Jax. His smirk was so adorable he should use it more.

"My mom is too!"

"That's it!" Daniel ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Prom preparation.

Authors note.

I hope last chapter wasn't too boring or anything, maybe it was too long I only got one review but so many views so thank u for at least reading it X Please review I love reviews!

Read and enjoy.

the same Wings4148: Thank u I hope you like this chapter too!

Emma's point of view

School today was quite boring so hopefully getting my hair and nails done with Andi will cheer me up! I wonder if Andi feels the same. Prom is tonight and starts at 7pm leaving Andi and I only 2 hours to go get our nails and hair done and about an hour to get ready. I had to rush home because of my tight schedule me and Andi will meet at the mall at 4pm so I couldn't dawdle with Jax today. We said our sweet goodbyes and my dad is driving me to the mall now. However I can't shake this weird feeling. Its as if somethings calling me... I brushed it off maybe my minds playing tricks on me but then my magical instincts have never been wrong...

"So Em, it's your big night how do you feel?"

"Honestly dad, nervous but really excited at the same time!"

"You know, I took your mother to the prom, her dress was purple she looked like a princess and we were crowned king and queen, she'd love to see you now" Dad told me, never keeping his eyes off the road. Tears pricked my eyes at that I didn't know my mum much but I wish she was here with me.

"I know she would dad, what was your prom like? Did you enjoy it I mean?"

"Oh yes it was great me and your mother were boogieing down all night. My suit was a bit tight after stuffing my face with pizza and drinking lots of punch though" he laughed.

"I hope Jax and I will have a good time! He asked me to the dance last year but this is prom and our one and only so it will be slightly different"

"Oh yes, Emma, about Jax," he scratched his head.

"Yeah?"

"I know what it's like to be a teenager and know what goes through a teenage boy's mind, be careful" my cheeks flushed at the statement.

"O-Ok dad" I stuttered. Jax had patched things up with my dad but he's still a little suspicious of what he could be 'doing' to me. The bond is still there though...guys are weird.

We arrived at the mall and I met Andi when she saw me she looked a little...scared. I wonder what that's about...hmm strange. We got to the nail salon with Andi talking to me about Zombie Apocalypse and Philip. After waiting a while we sat in comfy chairs awaiting our manicures.

"Do you want just a polish or artificial nails?" The manicurist asked politely.

"Artificial please! What would you like Andi?"

"I'll just have the polish" Andi said unenthusiastically. Andi's nails are naturally long I can never grown mine, its not fair! We both picked our designs. Andi's nails were painted black and were to have silver flowers in the top corners it will look beautiful when it's finished. My nails have just been replaced by fake nails and are being topped with a lilac glittery acrylic with silver diamonds in the middle of each nail.

"So are you excited Andi!"

"For what?" Andi sarcastically asked her eyes still glued to her nail art being done.

"The prom! Come on you must be excited!". She was still looking down.

"Okay... I kinda am...but Em...".

"Yeah?"

"Well...uhm... I've never danced with Philip before I refused dancing with him at the previous dances because I was nervous even though we went together, we just ate pizza...what if I trip and fall or something...you make it look so easy... I don't really dance and I don't want Philip to get bored this time. I'm nervous Em I told him I'd have at least one slow dance with him." She explained never letting her gaze away from her nails.

"Oh Andi you just follow Philip's lead. Let him sweep you off your feet trust me it comes naturally, I was nervous with Jax I thought I'd fall and hit him in the face...but he helped me. Trust Philip."

"O-Okay but I'm still kinda nervous." She finally looked at me, she looked so vulnerable this is a weird side of Andi I rarely see you can see how much Philip means to her, it's cute.

"You'll be fine Andi." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks Emma, so should I bring my chainsaw in case some girl tries to dance with Philip?"

"No!" I shouted not wanting Andi to turn into a murder slash psycho. She laughed back to her carefree self. Speaking of dancing I wonder if Jax has any new dance moves...

Andi's point of view

After our nails were done we went to the hair salon (they do make up too) to find that our appointments were scheduled for tomorrow and it's too busy to fit people in.

"BUT I BOOKED THE APPOINTMENT FOR TODAY AT QUARTER TO FIVE!" Emma screamed getting very angry like a guy finding out that his wife cheated on him. Yes she was that angry.

"Well our schedule says different" the salon manager stated trying not to scream back, she looked angry too.

"Yeah well we find it very rude that we scheduled an appointment for a special occasion and we can't even get our hair done, we better get a refund and lots of coupons!" I imputed.

"Yes I'll get...your...refund" she spat and scurried off.

"Urghhh NOW I have to do our hairs as well as make-up!" Emma stressed.

"Its OK Em"

"NO ITS NOT" She said in a deep voice. I flinched she sounded like a drunk monster. The manager came back with the refund.

"If I see you on the street," Emma pointed towards her reading her name tag "Claire you betta run, YOU'VE RUINED MY PROM, and no one ruins my prom" then she whispered "you'll pay soon enough" luckily the owner of the stupid salon didn't hear she just grimaced and walked away. Rude! Emma kept giving her death glares and was quietly laughing...evilly...

"Uhh...Emma?"

"Huh? Oh yeah we better get home we need extra long to get ready now we can't be late!" She exclaimed gripping my hand and texting in the other, probably to her dad. We were soon picked up from the mall with Emma's dad.

"Why are you early Emma... have you even had your hair done? Because if you have it looks well uhm" Mr Alonso gulped.

"No dad we haven't had our hair done! Can you not tell? The stupid salon booked us in for tomorrow!" She snapped.

"Oh..." He trailed off not knowing the right thing to say to the now angry Emma. The rest of the drive to Emma's was awkward. Emma was silently fuming probably planning Claire's death however she looked a little distance, her dad kept trying to start a conversation but couldn't find the words and I just sat there willing to get to Emma's. After what seemed like forever we were finally ready to get ready for prom. Emma went to get a quick shower, I'd had mine before the mall, while I just sat on Emma's bed considering whether or not I should tell her that I can hear her singing in the shower. Its not too flattering on the ears.

"ANDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WIIIILLLLL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU" She sounded like a constipated donkey...ahem no offence.

She reentered her bedroom after 10 painful minutes for my ears.

"So I think we should do makeup first and hair last."

"OK." I said not really too bothered. She grabbed her makeup kit. She then smiled evilly. ALERT TO ANDI'S BRAIN YOU ARE IN A DANGER ZONE.

"Andiiiiii" Emma trailed.

"Yeah?" I trembled, sirens were going off in my head.

"I'm going to do something to you that you may not like,I've locked the window and door and THIS will happen to you, willingly or by force." Whoa this sounds pervertish...

"Andi I'm going to wax your eyebrows!" She squealed.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RUN ANDI GET AWAY!

"NOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" I shouted just as Emma pounced.

Francisco's point of view

All I could hear was screaming from Emma's room. Hmmm must be a girl thing. I'm sure Maria was never like this when she was in her youth Emma can be a little wei-

*Rip*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU EVIL PERSON! YOU, YOU MONSTER! STOP IT GET OFF ME"

*Rip*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SON OF A BISCUIT! HOW DARE YOU RIP HAIR FROM MY BODY!?"

...

Emma's point of view

"It's all done now Andi!" I told her.

"Ahhhh the after pain, I don't know what's worse the dress shopping or this!"

"At least I didn't thread them, now that's painful, and you were struggling, you are a tomboy you should take the pain!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't take, that hurt! You really are a monster all the glitter and scrapbooking is a cover up!"

"Don't be so dramatic!" I rolled my eyes. Andi finally sat up.

"Now let me get to work!" I demanded. I filled in her eyebrows, concealed any spots, applied a little foundation, (not too much Andi doesn't really like over the top makeup) I put on some mascara and liquid eyeliner (little wings), deep red lipstick topped with lip gloss, a little pink blusher and finally smokey eye shadow to match her dress. I analyzed the outcome and then handed her a mirror.

"Tada!"

"Wow not to bad Em!" She surprised me by saying.

"Uhm... Em can I try and do yours?" She asked softly putting the mirror down.

I was about to say 'no' as it was prom but come on this is Andi! I must take advantage of her girlish side! I sighed.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Sweet!"

After 10 minutes I looked beautiful. Andi really knew what she was doing. I already had my eyebrows filled in. She had concealed under my eyes and any of my spots, a little foundation, a pale pink lipstick with glittery (yay glitter) lip gloss, mascara and pencil eyeliner with wings, a pale silver eye-shadow smudged with the tiniest hint of purple and light pink blusher.

"Whoa" I gasped still looking at my new face "when did you learn to do makeup like this?" I looked amazing.

"I guess going round to Maddie's to see Philip payed off" She laughed. I checked the time : 6:30pm.

"We have half an hour to get our dresses on and do our hair!" I screamed.

Jax's point of view

I got to Emma's at 6:50pm and according to Mr Alonso they were still faffing around upstairs. I sat on the couch and waited.

"OW OW OW YOU BURNT MY EAR!"

"S-sorry Andi keep still!"

"OW OW OW YOU'RE PULLING TOO TIGHT, WHEN I DID YOUR HAIR I DID IT GENTLY!"

"WELL IF YOU KEEP STILL!" Emma finally shouted back.

"So Jax" Mr Alonso started.

"Yes Mr Alonso"

"No no call me Francisco, please." He requested.

"OK Francisco, what is it?"

"I know you're good for my Emma but just look after her OK? you'll be a perfect son in law one day."

"Thank you Francisco!"

"Your better then that Daniel guy sheesh he's just a momma's boy and his hair is ugly, I'm glad Emma chose you she's smart like her mother - when she chose me." He grinned with his teeth.

"I'd never do anything to hurt Emma Francisco and I-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" Andi screamed running out of Emma's room to where me and Francisco were.

"How can you put up with HER?" Andi panted pointing towards me. I smirked and shrugged. Francisco looked worried. I took in Andi's appearance, she looked pretty but she'll never look as pretty as my Em, no one can come close. Well Philip's in for a surprise. Emma then appeared. I gasped. She was wearing a gorgeous purple dress, her makeup looked perfect yet not to over the top and her deep chocolate hair was curled and styled in an elegant updo with some of her hair hanging down still. She was wearing the locket i gave her and other bits of jewelry. I must of been staring for quite a while as Francisco was giving me annoyed glares and Andi coughed snapping me out of my trance. Emma was blushing.

"You look beautiful, Emmy" Francisco complemented."You too Andi, right Jax?"

"Gorgeous"

"Well it wasn't worth the pain." Andi mumbled.

"What was that Andi?" Emma sassed.

"N-nothing Em" she replied. The doorbell rang and Philip strode in with some roses for Andi.

"Sorry I'm late guys it was hard to get out with Maddie well being Maddie..." He trailed off once he saw the girls.

"A-Andi y-you look beautiful."

"T-thanks Philip" she blushed.

"You look nice too Emma"

"Thanks Philip!" She chirped.

"O-oh these are for you Andi" he handed her the roses. Why didn't I think of bringing flowers!?

"Awwwww that's so sweet" Emma grinned. 1 point to Philip.

"Thank you Philip" Andi said dazed.

"Ahem we're going to be late! Let's go!" I said.

"Bye dad!" Emma kissed her father on her cheek.

"Bye Emmy, look after her Jax" he commanded.

"Will do Francisco, bye!" I waved.

"Have fun kids and don't get drunk!" He waved back.

We all stepped out into the cool air, it was dark now. After a while of walking Emma managed to trip on a twig to which I caught her obviously but when she looked at me she had changed.

"Emma? Are you OK?"

"No something's not right"

"You look gorgeous!" I truthfully complimented. Andi and Philip stopped walking and turned around to see Emma's face. She looked different.

"No no its not that, I feel like I'm being summoned the feeling's stronger now" She worried and gripped my hand tighter.

I was about to wrap my arm around her waist just in case anything happened to her until someone beat me to it as she was pulled away. Our hands were pulled from each other.

"JAX!"

"EMMA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who are you!?

Authors note:

RandomGirl xoxo: I'd luv to blame it on Daniel lol but I have someone else in mind and I don't think Mia would be too happy, thank u for ur sweet review :-)

legend fanatic: Here's the rest! :-)

angelcreature 13: I'm glad you enjoyed the Emma and Andi scenes I tried to add a little humour :-)

Read, review and enjoy I hope u like this chapter it has a cliffhanger and its a little short so sorry x

Jax's point of view.

I ran after Emma never keeping my eyes off her. Andi and Philip ran behind me. Andi had taken her wedges off and was running barefoot. This is all my fault I should've held onto her hand tighter I should've made her feel safer, I should've sensed something was wrong when she was acting weird at school. Someone was dragging her along and her figure was slowly fading away. No...

"EMMA!"

"JAX!"

I cast a spell to try and stop the person taking her from me, but they had powers too. They tried to hit me with a spell, I dodged and Andi was hit, she fell down. Philip was immediately by her side. THAT'S IT. I let my anger boil over encouraging me to run faster, I caught up to Emma and grabbed her hand. Her once gorgeous hair was now frizzy and in her face, tears were rolling down her cheeks smearing her makeup.

"Jax, don't leave me, OK?"

"I'll never leave you!" I vowed. The kidnapper hit me with a powerful spell testing my grip. I clenched my stomach with my free hand, the developing stitch made my wound hurt more but I never let go of Emma's hand.

"Some people just never give up, Jax" the new voice surprised me, they knew my name. I cast another attack spell but the mysterious person wasn't hurt they just ran faster. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, the magic wound was hurting my stomach and I was becoming weaker by the second. My vision was becoming blurred. No I can't leave Emma.

"Jax let go you're hurting yourself." Emma pleaded crying.

"I can't leave you!" I was hit by a stronger spell that bounced off of my temple as my hand fell from Emma's and my whole body collapsed.

"JAX!" Emma screamed.

That was the last thing I remembered as my vision went black.

Philip's point of view.

In the distance I saw Jax fall to the ground.

"JAX!" Emma screamed as her figure faded and soon disappeared into the darkness the last trace of her purple dress was gone.

"Stay here Andi."

"No I ha-have to help save E-Emma" she cringed from her pain. The spell hit her in her face she was weak but still tried to stand.

"Emma's gone! We have to make sure Jax is alright, we'll have to wait to find her."

"NO!" Andi shouted.

"I'll be back" I promised. I ran up to Jax. He was blacked out however still breathing but it was strained. I can't just leave him now and I can't catch up to Emma, I can't even see her anymore. So this is what it feels like to be helpless. A stray tear rolled down my face, I wiped it away. I don't like this feeling at all.

"Jax?"

No reply.

"Jax?"

Now what? I lifted his body and carried him to where Andi was. It was kinda awkward but anything for a friend. Andi sat up and held her hand against her forehead. She looked over at Jax. Her dress was torn from the magic and her makeup smudged. A bruise was forming over her head and had a few cuts on her face. Jax's tux was also torn and a large bruise was forming through his white shirt, the spell must of really hurt him.

"Andi we have to go home"

"But what about Emma?"

"We don't have powers we can't do anything, we need help Andi"

She stubbornly folded her arms tears were streaming down her face. I held her close.

"Don't worry" I soothed. She sobbed on my shoulder I've never seen Andi cry before,she's so strong. I let her get all the tears out of her system.

"Can you stand?" I asked helping her up. She stood up slowly.

"Yeah - whoa I'm a little dizzy though" she held my shoulder as I lifted up Jax in an awkward fashion and we went back to my house, Maddie's at the prom and 'mother' was out.

We soon arrived at my house and went to my bedroom. I laid Jax on my bed and Andi collapsed on my small sofa.

"We need Lily, she can help Jax and get the rest of the council to help us find Emma" Andi stated realization on her face.

"How can we contact Lily if everyone's at prom, we can't go to the magic realm someone would see us go through the lockers" I told her.

"Emma has a magic mobliphone in case of emergencies, we need to get it, it's in her room"

"Well you can't go like that and her dad's home he'd get suspicious"

"You can climb through her window I do it all the time." Andi assured

"Are you sure you'll be OK? I'll be as quick as possible." I promised.

"I'll be fine Philip, go, I'll look after Jax he should be OK." She forced a half smile but it quickly faded. I kissed her on the lips quickly and left for Emma's.

Andi's point of view.

I feel exhausted and now my best friend's been kidnapped. Not much of a prom. My dress has a few tears and I could tell my makeup was smudged. My head was really hurting and I feel sick. I wiped away my tears. Stop crying Andi now, it doesn't hurt that much.

Jax's laboured breathing stopped. I looked over at him and he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly tried to sit up but he clenched his stomach looking at his bruising skin through his torn shirt. He looked over at me.

"Andi... Wh-Where's Emma? I didn't save h-her I let go of her hand, I told her I wouldn't le-leave her I broke my promise to her. We have to find her" he managed to say remembering what had happened.

"You're too weak to save her now Jax, Philip has gone to get help, her kidnapper was really strong to knock us both out" I informed.

"No we have to save her now - look at us, what's he going to do to Emma? I can't loose her again. What are we going to do?"

"I dont know" I sniffed trying to hold myself together. Jax can't see me cry.

"Are...you...?"

"NO!"

"Its okay Andi, I'm in pain too." He tried to comfort as I sent him a death glare. "Where exactly is Phillip?" He asked effectively changing the subject.

"He's gone to Emma's" I saw his face "no not to tell her dad to get a device to contact the witches council, Lily will help our injuries and Desdemona and Agamemnon can help with finding Emma"

"Oh" he laid back down in pain. "I let her down Andi I told her dad I'd look after her, I promised I'd always be by her side and now I've ruined her dream night."

"It's not your fault Jax" I shook my head in disagreement.

"She was acting weird today I should've sensed something was wrong, when she warned us...about being summoned I didn't hold her quick enough and I let go of her hand _twice_ , I could've protected her."

He closed his eyes and looked away.

"You really are in love with her, huh?" This time I didn't gag.

"You wouldn't believe how much she means to me Andi, don't you feel the same way about Philip?" He asked.

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel, like when I thought Philip might be trapped in Zombie Apocalypse again - I couldn't have lived without him" Why am I _admitting_ this to Jax!?

"Don't tell Philip but he's really in love with you he said you're the best thing that's happened to him" I didn't know what to say at that.

"Emma's in love with you too, she was crying because you disappeared the night we came back from the water park when our so called 'plan' didn't go to plan and she still feels guilty about what happened with the clones and how she hurt you a few years ago"

"She said that?" He said in disbelief.

"No you can tell, everyone acts stronger than they really are"

"Oh. Like you" I looked away from him, he was right.

"No...Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this weird heart to heart conversation" I warned.

"Don't worry I won't but you can't either" Maybe Jax isn't that bad.

"Ok birdman" I said. He flinched which made me half smile then I remembered Emma, I hope she's OK. Jax then fell back down on the bed breathing heavily in pain.

"Very funny Birdman" I rolled my eyes but he didn't reply.

"Birdman?"

"Jax!?"

I looked over at him feeling helpless, he's passed out again. Oh no, Philips not back yet! Panic washed through me as I started breathing heavily - I think I'm having a panic attack. Breath Andi just breath.

"JAX?!"

Emma's point of view

I woke up with a headache and I was crying like a little girl because I couldn't stop thinking about Jax. My memories hit me hard. He collapsed trying to save me its my fault, I should've let go of his hand when I noticed his pain. Come on Emma you're the Chosen One you should be able to protect yourself. After I stopped crying I realized where I was, I could see clearly now without the tears. I was tied up on a chair in a dark room which looked familiar. I cast a spell to untie myself but my powers weren't working. Where am I?

"HELLO?" I asked unsurely. Suddenly the lights were switched on blinding my eyes. I looked around. I was in Jax's house.

"The Chosen One is finally awake it's about time"

I plucked up confidence and threatened. "Who do you think you are hurting my boyfriend and bestfriend and you ruined my _prom_! Wait unill Jax tells the witches council and I'm saved!"

"Did you not see him fall my dear, I'd be more worried if he ever wakes up then actually saves you"

"Wh-What have you done to him?" I panicked.

"You'll see soon enough my dear." The dark figure smirked.

"Don't call me dear! Who are you?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why you haven't figured it out _dear_ , not to smart are we?" Whoever it was mocked. They were starting to get on my nerves.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I demanded.

"My, my you have a temper too! I'd be nice to me if I was you _dear_ , you don't want to get me angry!"

"Oh really? What are you gonna do I'm way more powerful than you!" I spat with confidence. I let my anger flow through my body until I was shaking, yes I'm that angry no one hurts _my_ bestfriend and boyfriend and gets away with it.

"Then how come you can't use your magic and I can?" They laughed but what they said was right, when I tried to untie myself not long ago my powers didn't work.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you, WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted.

The dark figure stepped into the light as I gasped, I knew exactly who it was.

"Your worst nightmare, Emma Alonso."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The _kinda_ successful rescue.

Andi's point of view

Lily and Philip burst through the door just at the right time. Philip rushed over to me and hugged me tight. I tried to start breathing normally again.

"Andi are you OK?"

"Y-yeah *breath* I'm f-fine I shakily said.

"What were they hit by?" Lily asked examining Jax.

"Some type of attack spell, Andi was hit in her face and Jax on his stomach and forehead."

"Okay" she pulled out her magical nurse's kit and sprinkled something on him.

"Wh-what's th-that?" I asked.

"Healing dust, it decreases the pain and restores energy or health. I think you should have some too Andi." She sprinkled the dust over my head. "Keep breathing slowly and deeply and your panic attack will stop."

I breathed in and out deeply.

"Thanks Lily my headache isn't as bad now too. Uhm...is Jax OK?"

"He has a mild concussion but when he wakes up he'll feel much better, but you'll have to keep an eye on him over the next few days, just to be on the safe side" I nodded still breathing deeply. Philip put his arm around me and held me close stroking my face.

"I told you everything would be alright."

"I _never_ doubted you Philip" I admitted.

Lily then cleaned my wounds and applied a small plaster on my forehead. The dust also helped my bruises go down and my eye wasn't as puffy. She then cleaned Jax's stomach, the dust reduced his bruises and his head didn't look as bad.

"So what about Emma?!" I remembered. Just then Agamemnon and Desdemona burst through the door.

"We know where the Chosen One is!" Desdemona exclaimed.

Just then Jax woke up. Wow talk about coincidences today!

He looked around and realized what had happened.

"Where's Emma!? Is she safe? Who did this to her? Will she be al-" Jax questioned.

"Calm down Mr Novoa" Agamemnon instructed.

"We know where she is!" Desdemona informed.

"Where!?" Me and Jax simultaneously asked.

"She's at your house Mr Novoa and we know exactly who to blame for her kidnap."

Jax looked beyond shocked and that's how I felt. Philip also looked baffled. The council explained everything.

"Jax, get me my chainsaw!" I demmanded. He transported it into my hands.

"We can't hurt her kidnapper though, OK?"

I understood why he didn't want to hurt him, but I'll make sure he pays.

"OK" I agreed. We went to go rescue Emma.

"Wait just one thing!" Desdemona warned.

"What is it?" Jax questioned.

"We can't come with you."

"What!? Why!?" I almost screamed. Surely we need more help, right?

"No you have to do this on your own because we have to keep an eye on the realm we can't leave Ramona to turn it into a fashion realm or something!" And they teletransported out of there. Talk about rude!

"Let's go guys!" I encouraged.

(Meanwhile) Emma's point of view

"Jessie?!" I said in disbelief. "You're my worst nightmare?"

Jessie Novoa is Jax's younger long lost sister, why would she be my worst nightmare, why did she kidnap me!? Her hair was longer when I last saw and her wide eyes were scowling at me through furrowed thin eyebrows. She was dressed in black. This all makes no sense.

"Think about it Emma" she rolled her eyes "you made Jax ruin daddy's plan about taking over the world so now you have to pay" she pointed a finger at me.

"Ok, 1) I didn't expect you to do this to me 2)when did you become so powerful and 3) you sounded like a man back there!" I concluded.

"Ugh I have been practicing with my powers duh, I'm almost as powerful as Jax now and a voice changing spell is easy peasy! You ever tried it?" She put her hand on her hip.

"..."

"That's what I thought! Some Chosen One you are" she sassed, she was starting to get on my nerves.

"Jessie why are you really doing this? I know this isn't y-"

"She's doing this for me Emma, not that we need to explain ourselves to you." Jake Novoa cut me off putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. They both smirked at me, they smirk like Jax but his were wider, more genuine and flirtatious. I shivered it was weird.

"You know you've injured your son right? What type of family are you!? Now that Jax is a good wizard you want to corrupt your daughter"

"Oh Emma I haven't corrupted her she's simply smart like her father, Jax fell in love" he looked me up and down "with you - if you ask me he could've done better." Jake rudely sniggered at that.

"Yeah well I feel more sorry for him. Jaxy chose me, he had a choice, if he had a choice with you 'Mr Novoa' I'm sure he'd of chose different!" I said feeling proud of myself. He looked peed off. I'm on roll! Go Emma it's ma birthday! No, no don't get too happy you're not safe yet Emma!

"Jaxy? Pfft what type of nickname is that, like omigosh, my brother must of turned soft!" Jessie piped up.

"Leave her Jess, she's not worth our time, let's get down to business! Emma, give up your powers so you can't get in our way or never see Jax again"

"What type of deal is that I won't do either! You can't keep Jax and I away from each other anyway"

"He's my son and I'm more powerful than he is, and soon my daughter will be too, it'll be easy"

"Oh yeah? Well what about my powers what if I refuse to give them up."

"Then we take them off you by force and let you have Jax, but if you choose your powers and try and sneak around with Jax then we will turn him evil and we'll eventually destroy you."

My mind was already made up but what type of Chosen One does that make me? I want to choose Jax but I can't let the council down and if I keep my powers they'll turn Jax evil and I probably won't be around long anyway. My personal love life or my magic realm duty...

"So what if I become stubborn and refuse to do both"

"We send you to the abyss" Jessie sneered.

"Didn't your mom want you to be a good witch? Because Jax said that she wanted him to be a good wizard."

"I didn't know my 'mum', she died when I was young."

"So did my mom." I said.

"This is totally irrelevant!" Mr Novoa snapped. Then it hit me, I've met Jessie before and she was the sweetest thing ever and now she's suddenly evil.

"She's under a spell, isn't she!?"

"I am no-" she started.

"So what if she is?" Jake interrupted.

"Daddy?" She unsurely asked.

"She'll become evil soon enough naturally once the spell has been on her for more than 12 hours anyway."

"What type of father are you!?" I shouted. "Jessie do you want to be evil? It doesn't lead you anywhere, you'll never be happy think about what your mum would have wanted."

"But I didn't know my mum!" She exploded. "I've been alone most of my life, I don't know what I want to do when I get older, I'd love to become closer to my brother but you take up all his time and no one EVER LISTENS TO ME! Evil, good what's the difference nothing will ever change!"

"Jessie, you will be evil whether you like it or not! I'm your father and you do what I say!"

"NO! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! IT SHOULD BE MY CHOICE, YOUR CASTING SPELLS ON ME AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! YOU NEVER CARED AND NEVER WILL! I DON'T KNOW HOW MY MUM COULD OF MARRIED SOMEONE LIKE YOU" she screamed.

Ouch! Mr Novoa looked hurt for once. Normally his face showed no emotion, Jax had said it himself, but I've never seen him look so wounded.

"I loved your mother Jessie, I loved her like Jax loves Emma, but I let my dad turn my heart cold and I can't back down now, loves useless anyway! It weakens you and plays with your mind, you just end up heart broken!"

"No" I shook my head "it strengthens you, you change for the better and you never look back. You feel loved, like you're worth something to someone, because you're their everything and they mean the world to you too." I spoke up. "And I bet that's how Leanna felt about you Jake."

He looked down at me his glare had morphed back into no emotion, you could sense his anger. "Don't tell me about love!"

He hit me with an attack spell and effectively hit the rope instead setting me free. I ran to the door, but it was locked well no duh Emma! I ran upstairs to Jax's room - well where else could I go!? I hid in his closet, yeah he's so _not_ going to find you in here Emma!

"This is my house Emma you can't hide from me!" Jake screamed. Oh yeah I _forgot_ that minor detail - well I'm screwed!

"Daddy stop!" Jessie screamed. She was fighting the evil inside I could tell I stepped out into the hallway to see Jake climbing up the stairs looking murderous.

"NO JESSIE get off of me!" Jake tugged his daughter off of him and she rolled down the stairs with a bang.

"Jessie!" I shoved Jake out of the way to see to his daughter but as I did he grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going Emma?" He threatened. I desperately tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Emma's done nothing wrong,

Let her use her powers so she can be strong!" Jessie yelled and collapsed on the floor weak from her father's spell and the one she just cast. My powers returned.

"I've had enough of Jake,

Send him to a far away lake!" I exclaimed. It was the only spell I could think of and it will buy me some time. I ran down the stairs and knelt down to Jessie.

*BANG!*

I whipped my head around to see a miniature door cut by a chainsaw into the Novoas' door. Andi appeared with Jax and Philip right behind her.

"You know I had the keys right?" Jax sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"It was a magical lock."

"I have powers! You ruined my door!" They then realized I was there.

"Emma!" Jax and Andi and Philip ran to me and tightly hugged me, I returned the gesture. Jax then saw younger his sister lying on the floor. He looked shocked.

"Jessie!?"

* * *

Authors note:

So I heard that Jax's sister and father are coming into season 4 so I thought why not add them into to my story. Saying that though they're personalities will probably be way different and they all would of met in the past since this is set in the future so yeah. Also im not sure of Jessie's age apparently she's a preteen and can't wait to get her powers, so I gave her powers and i don't know if Jax knew about her since she's her long lost sister so they'll eventually meet and I think Emma will meet her too in season 4. I hope you review and enjoyed this chapter :-)

angelcreature13: you probably guessed right it was that obvious I included Jessie as a little twist lol x

RandomGirl xoxo: you guessed half right! It was Jessie too for a twist, so technically I cheated on my own story so yh u were right! x

Lexib.123: same here lol. Andi was brave in chapter 7! x

Guest: Thanks x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Jax has got you Jessie.

Omigosh subscribe to this person on youtube if u luv every witch way and can't wait till season 4: Angelina Raival.

RandomGirl xoxo: Thank U so much I luv reading your reviews they're so sweet, and yea that's exactly why I changed Jessie's character a little. :-)

angelcreature13: Thank u so much :-)

Lexib.123: I find things way too funny too like all the time lol. I'm glad I could make you laugh :-)

MyEveryWitchWay: Thank u so much ur too kind :-)

Here's more! :-) ( Cecilia dryan)

Jax's point of view.

"Jessie!?" What was she doing here? I looked over at Emma and saw her sorrowful eyes full of unshed tears. Her face was slightly bruised and her gorgeous dress was dirty. There was a big tear uncovering her flat stomach, it was bruising slightly, like mine. I held Emma's hand content to hold it forever, she squeezed my hand reassuringly. I slowly stroked my sister's hair.

"Jess?" I whispered unsurely. Jessie slowly turned her head and looked up at me through wide anxious eyes.

"Jax?" She seemed confused. "Where's daddy? I need to tell him I'm sorry. I'll go through with his plan, if he leaves I'll be alone ag-again." Silent tears trickled down her face.

"Jess, you're not alone, you've got me."

"No." she shook her head. "She's got you." She pointed towards Emma.

"Is that how y-you feel, Jess?"

"Well...yeah she takes up all of your time nowadays...you never even look at me some days I feel invisible to you..." She broke off and cried to herself. Emma squeezed my hand and mouthed 'I'll give you some time'. She walked towards my door hole with Andi and Philip and stepped outside. I sat Jessie up and hugged her to me. I let her get all of her tears out.

"Jess you know sir isn't leading you anywhere great."

"I know but he pays attention to me he buys me clothes and stuff and sometimes I can make him laugh and I see the good in him...but he brushes it away quickly."

"I pay attention to you Jessie."

"Only when your not with Emma and you always are. The only bad thing about staying with daddy is him casting spells on me." She stopped talking when she saw my expression. My fists clenched.

"HE CAST A SPELL ON YOU!? THAT'S IT JESS! You're not evil! You don't belong with sir! His heart turned cold when mum died in that car crash all them years ago. He can't change! Don't let him corrupt you OR CAST spells on you. Don't stay in Australia with sir. What about all you new friends here?"

"I lied I haven't made any friends...everyone...everyone thinks I'm weird and I don't know of any other magical beings." She sighed.

"You shouldn't lie Jess and you can have human friends look at Andi, the first ever human to become a guardian." Amongst other things I added in my head. "You need to make a fresh start Jess, for the best."

"O-Okay Jax I trust you." She whipped her wet cheeks with her black long sleeved t-shirt.

"Good. Now let me reverse sir's spell, what was it? And I promise to spend more time with you, you can even help me and Philip with our plan for the girls OK?"

"OK Jax...I love you bro." She finally met my gaze again and smiled, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Love you too sis."

(Meanwhile) Emma's point of view.

The moment we all walked through the mini door in Jax's door I was bombarded with questions from Phandi.

"Are you OK Em?" Andi questioned.

"Yeah were you hurt?" Philip inquiried.

"Did Jax's dad take you to Australia!?" Andi enthusiastically asked.

"Did you die!?"

"Uhm Philip?" Andi featured towards my rather alive body.

"I'm fine guys, although when I was set free accidentally the powerful spell hit my stomach. I removed my hands from my stomach revealing my purpling bruise and large cuts. Phandi looked sombre.

"How did you know where I was? This was the last place you'd probably expect to find me."

"We had limited help from the council." She rolled her eyes. "Lily is at Philip's to invade of life threatening injuries and then she'll return to the realm asap. I borrowed your magicmobilphone to contact her though." She informed.

"It's okay Andi." I hugged her close.

"So can I finally keep it now?" She jumped.

"No!" I firmly said. Philip chuckled. I noticed Andis treated injuries as guilt filled up inside of me.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Andi...I-I saw y-you fall, I'm glad your OK."

"It's OK Em, Lily helped me and Jax." A stray tear rolled down my cheek as I impatiently brushed it away.

"Don't cry Emma." Philip smiled. He's so sweet like the brother I never had.

"I'm not crying!" I stubbornly denied. They both cracked a smile and we all hugged again relieved we were all OK. Jax then appeared walking through the door hole with Jessie on his back enjoying a piggy back ride from her big brother. They smiled at us.

"Let's all go home." Jax warmly smiled.

"Uhm Jax, aren't you already home?" Philip asked actually making sense.

"Well me and Jessie decided not to stay there until the doors fixed, sir's not coming home for a while anyway not with the spell I cast, right Jess?" He smirked.

"Yup!"

"You could stay at mine!" I offered.

"What about you dad Em?" Andi asked.

"Jax has stayed over before..." That statement caused some suspicious glances from Andi and Philip, even Jessie.I felt my cheeks heat up and looked at Jax's, his were the lightest shade and not as obvious as my bright red blush.

"*cough* yeah under tight supervision we were barely allowed to do anything." Philip laughed as Andi smirked. Oh gosh that sounds worse! He raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, and what about Jess?"

"Dad won't mind, we'll just tell him we came home from prom and you don't want to stay at home without your dad." Andi rolled her eyes at my plan. Jax gave me a curious glance.

"Are you sure that'd work, Em?"

"Yeah you know what my dad's like." I shrugged playing it cool. If it doesn't work I'd beg my dad. I feel guilty enough, I can't have my boyfriend and his sister without a place to sleep.

"More importantly what about me and Philip I can't let my parents see my like this they think I've been at prom all night!" Andi pointed out.

"You could ask to stay at Philip's he'll look after you and not ask weird questions about your injuries." Jax helpfully suggested.

"Have you MET my dad!?" She violently gestured towards her chainsaw.

"Uhm no." Jax answered. She lifted her chainsaw. "B-But you could tell him you're staying with Maddie or something." He cowered.

"..." She put her chainsaw down. "Good idea birdman!" She patted Jax's shoulder, more like slapped.

"Thanks..." Jax cast a quick spell to fix our ruined prom clothes - it wasn't permanent but it'd get us past our parents. Andi made a quick call and it was okay for her to stay at Philip's. We walked to Philip's and Maddie's house, dropped them off and then walked to mine.

Andi's point of view.

Philip and I went straight to his bedroom quietly as Maddie and her mom had gone to bed. We explained to Lily what had happened. She had told us to keep an eye on Jax still and she'd be at school in the morning to help Emma's wounds. Philip then decided to get some pizza. I went into his closet and grabbed a pair of old tracksuit bottoms and a large Philip sized t-shirt. I slipped them on quickly as PJs for the night as Philip told me I could. I opened my purse that Emma had forced me to take that had a few makeup wipes in. I removed all of my makeup and after folding I put my dress in a corner with my purse on top. Philip knocked on his door to see if I was fully clothed.

"It's fine Philip I'm wearing clothes." I said as I sat on his soft carpet. He walked in and smiled. He handed me a slice of pizza.

"Thanks."

"It's just a pizza."

"No I mean for everything tonight." I gratefully replied.

"I'd do it all again for you Andi" we both blushed. He sat down beside me our knees pulled to our stomachs. I then leaned my knees on his. I felt the spark instantly. He wrapped his arm around me. He then got a mischievous look on his face.

"So Andi..."

"Yeah?" I smiled through a mouthful of pizza.

"I think we both need to cheer up so you leave me no choice, I hate to waste pizza but..." He lifted his slice of pizza up in the air.

"Philip it's too late to make a pizza cake, we nee-"

*SPLAT* I blinked as the pizza slid down my face.

"Oh you're so dead!" I stood up and chased after my boyfriend. He tried to escape but I tackled him to his bed. I blushed at our awkward positions. He was underneath me grinning wide. I soon stopped him smiling that wide at our positions when I rubbed my pizza all over his face. We both both laughed. My t-shirt fell down a bit uncovering most of my shoulder and was continuing to fall but before I could yank it quickly up Philip did it for me and kept his hand on my shoulder. I starred into his gorgeous eyes and he starred back. We then both went into hysterics again.

"Philip-winky could I borrow some of your ointment for my face, my rash has come back and I can't sleep with all the itching..." She trailed off looking at us both.

"PHILIP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? UH MADDIE-WINKY DON'T WAKE UP, DON'T COME INTO YOUR BROTHERS BEDROOM AND SEE THIS!" She squealed. So obviously Maddie wanted to see what was going on and popped her head round the door.

"Ew gross! Mom why didn't you warn me!?" I immediately unfroze and jumped from ontop of my boyfriend.

"We -uhm- we weren't doing what you think we were doing Ursul- uh I mean Mrs Van Pelt" I quickly tried to explain.

"Philip you can't just sneak a girl into your room to, to you know what. I know guys get weird urges but you kids are way too young, and Andi of all girls!" By this time my face was all shades of red.

"Uhm she is my girlfriend and we're over 16..." Unhelpful Philip stated. I punched his shoulder for that - hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as I sent him death glares.

"I'm going back to bed! I need my beauty sleep not nightmares!" Maddie announced and stomped off. Philip rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Philip-winky you have to do Maddie's chores for a week now and I'll be calling Andi's dad if you don't! And don't make me a grandma!

"Maddie never does her chores anyway you do them-" he started until he received more death glares from me and Ursula this time. He sighed.

"Yes mother." She walked out of his room closing door as she went muttering a small wish to not become an early grandmother.

"Sorry Andi."

"Sorry Philip" we simultaneously spoke. We then both laughed again.

"And keep it down!" Maddie shouted.

We both cleaned our tomato faces and Philip got me and spare duvet and pillow and threw them on his mini sofa. I climbed inside as sleep immediately hit my tired head. I was dozing off as I felt a warm pair of lips grazing my forehead and a small:

"Love you, Andi."

"Love you too." I whispered and then thought to myself _not much of a prom_ as I drifted off to sleep.

(Meanwhile) Emma's point of view.

We arrived at my house with my bruised face covered in makeup and my perfect dress covering my stomach. Jessie was fine and Jax's injuries weren't as obvious. I ushered them both into my house hoping that my dad was in bed so I could explain everything in the morning but unfortunately we were outta luck. Jax and Jessie took a seat on my couch.

"Oh Emmy." My dad dramatically exaggerated and hugged me tight.

"Ow! Uh...I mean dad you're squeezing me." Actually he was crushing my bruised stomach.

"Oh sorry." He then realized his emotions. "Hold on a minute, I'm angry! Prom finished at 11pm and it's 11:59pm, I know I should've set the rules! I know I should of went instead of letting Ursula organize and run everything! Emma I've been worried SICK!" He then realized I was missing my date. "Where's Jax?" He calmly stated.

"Uhm..." I gulped and pointed to Jax. "There."

"Jax I told you to protect her! What have you been doing!?" My dad angrily demanded his over protective instincts kicked in. No friendship with Jax could stop them from kicking in.

"It's not like that Mr Alonso." Jax tried.

"Call me Francisco boy!" Then again Jax is charming.

"Uh..." Jax seemed confused and scared.

"Everyone begged Mrs Van pelt to stay a little longer. The last dance finished at 11:45pm." I excused. Not bad for once Emma...

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jax and I both said. Dad then noticed Jessie.

"Who's that?"

"Dad this is Jessie, Jax's younger sister, their dad isn't home so could they stay here pleaseeeeee we collected Jessie after prom."

"But Jax is practically an adult, not a little girl like you Emmy Wemmy."

"I'm practically an adult too I'm the same age as Jax." I rolled my eyes at my childhood nickname. Honestly he treats me like a child!

"Well as Jessie's a girl she can stay in your room but Jax could stay in my room or on the couch, in case he tries any moves on you." Jax raised two amused eyebrows as Jessie giggled and my dad winked at her. Kill me now someone.

"Dad he's my boyfriend it's not illegal too-" I started until I realised how most people in this room could take that. Jax discretely smirked and winked as it was dad's turn to lift his eyebrows. I covered my reddening face.

"Fine he can sleep in your room just remember Jessie is there and will tell me if anything goes on." Jessie looked amused and winked at my dad to which he smiled. "Besides you can wait until you're married to do stuff like that me and your mother waited until then it-"

"Dad! STOP!" I winged, disgusted. Jax looked half amused half grossed out as Jessie giggled again.

"Well I was just trying to prepare you fo-" That's it!

"NIGHT DAD!' I cut him off grabbed Jax and Jessie by their wrists and I had never ran that fast away from my dad. Actually I've never ran that fast in my entire life.

"I like your room Emma, its pretty." Jessie complimented taking in her surroundings.

"Thanks."

Jax sat at my scrapbooking desk on my chair with his feet up. Jessie found my new fluffy bean bag and after asking permission sat down. I sat on my bed. Jax all magically changed us into comfy pjs.

"I think we should get some sleep for school." I reminded them both.

"Sure Em, but first let's play a quick game."

"Like?" Jessie asked.

"Spin the bottle!" Her brother suggested.

"Not the way you play Jax!" I shook my head and winced at the memories.

"How about we play truth or dare but without the dares! Just truths cuz I don't like Jax's dares." She sent her brother a death glare. Jessie reminds me of Andi sometimes.

"OK." I agreed. "You start Jessie as you suggested it!"

"OK this truth is for you though Emma." She smiled at me suspiciously. Oh no. "Tell me something that Jax doesn't know about." Maybe Jessie got less sweet... Jax kept his gorgeous chocolate eyes locked upon me.

"Well there is one." Jax raised his eyebrow and Jessie performed a Jax smirk. As I was an honest person I just couldn't lie (excuses are different FYI). "What type of something?" I shakily asked.

"The most embarrassing one ever." She sincerely said.

"Uhm...Jax do you remember when we went camping with my dad, the one in the summer?" He nodded his head. "Well you must remember when I came out of my tent and you told me I was acting strange and it was because I was ill?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I wasn't, I had trapped myself in right before you and my dad came back from fishing, right! So instead of being smart and using my powers I tried to make a hole with a scissors. The hole was about the size of a small rock but then I remembered my powers and got out. After we all had the fish you caught I returned to my tent for bed. Later that night a raccoon got into my ten through the hole, I had forgotten about it, and I thought it was a baby bear. It had bitten my PJ shorts and pulled them down taking my underwear with it. I was so scared I ran outside until I realised it felt cold down there and realised I wasn't wearing knickers so I hid behind a bush for an hour and then when I finally plucked up the courage to return to my tent it was gone and had stole my shorts. So I ran after it and tried to get my clothing back when I realised it was just a raccoon and because of the dark I fell in the lake!" I concluded embarrassed. Jax and Jessie were laughing.

"I thought I heard something that night!"

"And a random camper saw me!"

"Omigosh!" Jessie breathed through her laughter.

After a very long game an hour late found Jessie asleep on my bean bag. I climbed into bed myself as Jax kissed me goodnight and covered Jessie with one of my blankets. He sprawled out on a small beanbag right next to my bed and we both let sleep take us away. Well not much of a prom I thought as I slowly dozed off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The final day of Iridium High. (Part 1 finale)

Authors note:

I'm really sorry about the infrequent updates but next chapter is the last one so you won't have to put up with it any longer. My WiFi's also been on and off so sorry. Anyway this is the morning of the the final day of iridium high for Emma and co. I decided to do most of it from Jessie's point of view because I wanted her to actually be in the story properly not just the villain that turns good and then forget about her. Plus I don't want this chapter to be really long, I have a really good ending planned just to finish with a happy ending. Well I say good it depends if you guys like it. I've had over 3000 views for this story which I'm really happy about, at least you all actually read it! When I posted the first chapter I thought, who's gonna read this story it's crap but you guys seem to like it but i'm not sure if i'm proud of it myself. Anyway I'm going to stop rambling now, I hope you like this chapter. Read, review and enjoy. If you want to make me happy review :-)

Lexib.123: I'm really happy I can make you laugh, this chapter's not too funny so sorry but I still hope you like it :-)

angelcreature 13: Thanks! This chapter has Jessie and Jax interacting a lot more I hope you like it :-)

Emma's point of view.

I screamed at the blurred figure kissing my boyfriend. Jax tried to pull away but she held his head tighter. She was forcing him. I jumped on the blurred figure but she was stronger than me. She pushed me to the ground as I rolled over the edge, I had to hold onto the edge of the cliff for dear life.

"He's mine now Emma! Give up and I might just save you!"

"But Jax loves me!"

"No he doesn't!" She spat.

"EMMA!" Jax screamed struggling from her grasp. The blurred figure stepped on my right hand forcing me to let go. She evilly laughed. It was just my left hand stopping me from falling. Then my left hand started slipping, first my little finger followed by the rest and when my thumb was just left she dragged Jax to the edge to see me fall. 'I love you' I mouthed. He tried to grab my hand but she beat him to it, she teasingly pulled me up as I tried to prepare myself for the drop through my teary eyes.

"I love you too Em-"

"Shut up!" She hissed and covered his mouth. He reached for my hand again but it was too late.

"Bye Emma!" She let go of my hand as I fell to my death.

I jumped up startled. My heart was pounding and my face was dotted with beads of sweat. It was just a dream. I was back in my purple room.

"Emma, Emma!? Are you OK?" Jax looked concerned as he sat on my right with Jessie on my left.

"Uhm yeah...it was just a dream."

"Well you were tossing and turning and almost fell out of bed." That explained why my duvet was off and I was really close to Jax.

"What was you dreaming about?" Jessie wondered as she stood up and walked around a bit.

"Oh uh I'll tell you later." I said directing my gaze at Jax. He took the hint as he cuddled me closer.

"You know we could just blow the last day of school and stay here all day." He whispered so Jessie wouldn't hear. He inched closer to me as I blushed and kneed his arm. Feeling daring from all the flirting I had done this week anyway I drew circles on his toned abs with my index finger. He was enjoying the moment I could tell. Jessie was flicking through one of my scrapbooks.

"We can't miss the last day of school Jaxy. Besides you can stay with me as long as you want and we have the whole holidays to look forward too." I whispered back.

"OK." He complied as he kissed my head for the longest moment, I hung onto him tightly.

"Uhm not to interrupt your romantic moment but don't we have to get ready for school?" Jessie rolled her eyes as I drew back my finger even though she couldn't see it.

"Oh right, Jess."

"I'll get my dad to make us breakfast, you can take a shower if you want Jessie I know your brother likes to shower magically."

"Oh thanks I prefer showering the normal way I'm still not used to my powers, my dad taught me the bare basics and the rest were evil."

"Oh well I could help you with some spells over the holidays if you like!"

"Really?"

"Sure." I replied. She ran over to me and hugged me unexpectedly.

"Thank you." She happily grinned as I hugged her back.

"No problem!" Jax looked over at us and smiled, he then hugged us as we both laughed. I directed Jessie to my bathroom as I checked the time:7:55am. Me and Jax entered my living room and were hit with a yummy waft of food.

"Oh morning Emmy, morning Jax! Where's Jessie?" He greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Morning dad" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Francisco." Jax politely greeted back.

"Jessie's taking a shower I said she could."

"Oh of course! I'm making pancakes and waffles for you guys!" OK one dad is never cheerful in the mornings two when did he learn to make pancakes!? "You guys go and chill and watch some TV they'll be ready in 5 minutes."

"OK dad." Me and Jax sat on my couch and had a hushed conversation.

"What's with your dad he seems really happy."

"I have no idea."

"So, what was your dream about?" He curiously asked. I explained my dream to him.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think..." I sighed. "I feel like the dream indicates something, I think we'll have another rival in college." He immediately put a hand around my waist.

"You're safe with me Em, you know that. We've had a peaceful year this year for a change, well apart from just now but we won't have to deal with my dad anymore, when we tell the council he'll be their problem."

"I know it's just my instincts are rarely wrong and these are magical instincts and the Chosen One's are even more accurate."

"We'll deal with it when and if something should happen. And I promise to protect you properly this time."

"Oh Jax you did protect me."

"No I saved you I didn't prevent it from happening. I let you down."

"Don't ever say that! You didn't let me down and never will! You're my hero Jax." He refused to meet my gaze and looked upset. I leaned forward, faced his head to look at me and was about to kiss him when my elbow slipped off of the arm of the couch, thanks to my clumsiness, and we rolled off of the couch with a thud. Dad looked over at us as I immediately pushed Jax off of me, he removed his arm from my stomach, which had previously slipped upwards because of the fall, it had looked like he was inappropriately touching me.

"Breakfast is ready..." He quietly said. Jax scratched the back of his head as I avoided my dad's eye contact. I could feel my cheeks burning as we both got up. We awkwardly walked to the table and sat down. This is going to be a long breakfast...

Francisco's point of view.

I have mixed feelings for Jax right now. Jax will be a perfect son in law one day just not too soon (better than danny boy would ever even try to amount to. He'd never get my blessing just ewww) but Jax has stolen my little girl's heart and I have to accept the fact that she's growing up. It's harder than i'd ever imagine. But I have to do it sooner than later. I served their breakfasts on their plates. You know Jax should consider himself lucky that I didn't poison his food after...touching my little girl. Emma and Jax remained silently eating quietly. I noticed Emma's left hand and Jax's right hand were under the table, they were holding hands, like me and Maria used to do. And that's when it hit me and it hit me hard. My Emma's in love, I always knew that Jax and Emma had cared for eachother but I never would've guessed they'd be in love this young. I can't get in the way of that love its sacred. Like what me and Maria had, she may be gone but she's always in my heart. _You need to let her go..._ A voice in my head told me and I would bet it was Maria. I will Mari but not now, soon before Emmy starts college. Then I remembered why I was so happy and wanted to talk to the kids. Well mainly Emma but I might as well scare Jax too.

"Emma, Jax." I said in a serious tone. I tried to keep a straight face, they're heads popped up and they looked like they'd just peed their pants.

"Yes dad?" Emma looked hopeful. Jax kept quiet.

"I need to talk to you." I heard their gulps as their eating pace slowed down. I sat at the table and tried to intimidate them both. This was just too hilarious. I took Emma's spare hand in mine as she nervously awaited what I was going to say. I knew what they were really expecting so they'd be really surprised. Especially Emma. I don't know how she'll react. I sucked in my nerves and spat out what I was going to say.

"Emma I've...met someone..."

She looked confused and slightly relieved so did Jax. I glanced over at him and I knew he got what I meant. However Emma's not to smart with these things.

"Uhm you always meet people dad what do you mean?"

I gave Jax a nod to indicate that he could tell her what I meant.

"Em he means that he's dating someone." Emma looked beyond shocked. She yanked her hand away from mine and Jax's. She just stared at her food for the longest time.

"Who...is she?" She finally whispered.

"Her name is Katie."

"Oh that's a pretty name, I'm full dad and I'm going to take a shower."

"But Jessie's in."

"She'll probably be out in a minute." She left the room as me and Jax stared after her.

"Do-do you think I should let her cool off or talk to her now?"

"Uhm well I'm not the best at these things but I think Emma needs some time to think about what this means but at least it's not Mrs Van Pelt." He joked. I laughed.

"I want you to know Jax that I trust you and I've realised you're in love with my daughter, but please act like you can keep her hands off her."

"Yes Mr Alonso. I want you to know that I respect you and your daughter and I'd never do anything indecent to Emma. I respect her choices and boundaries and what you saw a minute ago was definitely not what it looked like." I eyed him suspiciously and realised he was telling the truth.

"I know you do Jax. I know what love does to you."

"Is that how you feel about Katie?"

"No its hard to commit my whole heart to anyone else than my late wife but I do really like this girl and I know Maria would want me to move on, Katie's very special but no one can take Maria's place, she was my teenage love."

"I understand Francisco." He nodded respectfully.

"Well maybe you should go check on Emma and get ready for school, you have 30 minutes."

"Will do, but are you sure you're OK with me and Jessie staying here, I mean my dad might be gone for a while."

"If anything i'm going to enjoy your company, I always wanted some more children for Emma to play with when she was younger but then Maria passed away, Emma would never have a full sister or brother."

"I see." He thoughtfully said. "Uhm I'll go see to Emma then."

"OK." I hope Emma will be OK it's a lot to take in really. I really do hope Maria will help Emma understand, I really do miss her every minute of every day and always will. She was my everything.

Jessie's point of view.

I had locked the bathroom door and quickly magically got dressed into my uniform after taking a shower, I was brushing my teeth with a magical tooth brush when there was a knock on the door.

"Jessie, are you nearly done? I need to take a shower." I heard Emma's voice. I heard a hint of sadness in her voice. I quickly finished flossing. I unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Yup I'm done."

"Oh good." She grabbed a towel and entered her bathroom before I could ask what's wrong. She was fine not long ago... I decided to head to the kitchen to politely ask for some breakfast before school. I was heading to the living room when I passed my older brother.

"Oh hey Jessie, where's Emma?"

"In the shower, did Mr Alonso make any breakfast?"

"Yes, he left some for you."

"Great, uhm what's up with Emma? She looked a little upset."

"Oh her dad's dating someone and she's all a little new to it, she told me her dad hasn't dated since her mom died well just Mrs Van Pelt but he was under a spell."

"Oh, right." I said thoughtfully.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I gave him a silly salute. He ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I just brushed my hair." I stuck my tongue out.

"Too bad sis! Anyway ready too at least make an effort with making friends today."

"But what's the point? It's the last day of school."

"Well you'll have friends when you go back to school then! But no boyfriends!" He warned. I decided to mess with him a little.

"Nah I might just make guy friends, girls are way too dramatic. The boys are quite cute." Jax's face few pale and one of his fists clenched. I smirked.

"Now just wait a min-" I quickly escaped his long 'talk' and rushed to the kitchen.

"Hi Mr Alonso."

"Oh hello Jessie, are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, can I have some breakfast?"

"Of course! I left some for you, pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancakes please."

"No problem" he layed my plate on the table and I eagerly dug in. The breakfasts daddy would make me were oatmeal or plain cereal. Like you couldn't magic something delicious for your daughter!? I like food made from scratch anyway. When I'm home alone I usually bake, it usually goes really right or really wrong with a real big mess either way.

"So, Mr Alonso are you a wizard?" I wondered.

"Ahh you children with your imaginations." He shook his head.I was slightly confused.

"Uhm, is that a yes or no? I mean you must know about magic and the magic realm either way with your daughter being the important person she is. Unless you're a powerless wizard. I didn't get my powers until recently."

"Is this a game you play at school?" He asked while I shoveled another mouthful of pancake into my mouth.

"Uhm no... You do know about Emma being the 'all it' person, right?" 'All it' was the slang term for Emma's position in the magic realm to pretty much every kid.

"Well Emma's math teacher said she was popular with her dumb peers, but I don't see how that involves magic."

Was he purposely trying to confuse me?

"No I mean-" I was cut off by Jax's hand over my mouth.

"Oh Jessie such a large imagination ahahahahahaha." He removed his hand giving me pointed glares.

"Wait, but-" he shoved the rest of my pancake into my mouth and grabbed my hand.

"Jess I need to talk to you now." Before I could reply he dragged me away.

Once I'd swallowed my food I could speak again. "Excuse me it's rude to drag someone away while their eating and against their will!"

"Jessie, Emma's dad doesn't know about magic." I laughed at that. Oh Jax has such a good sense of humour.

"You got me there bro." I laughed even more.

"Jess I'm serious." He put a hand on my shoulder as my laughter died down.

"Really!?" I questioned surprised.

"Yes, you could've exposed the realm."

"Oh sorry but it's not like he would of told everyone as his daughter's involved."

"You have a point but stop trying to be smart! I have enough of Emma doing that!"

"Oh right." Jax had already magically showered and had his school uniform on.

"Where's Emma we have to leave in five." I reminded Jax looking at my watch 8:25am.

"She's getting dressed she'll be here in a minute." Jax told me.

Francisco then appeared.

"Emma, I have to go now, we'll talk later, love you." He called.

"Okay dad bye."

"Bye Jessie, see you at school Jax and be on time you have 15 minutes."

"Yes Francisco." Jax obeyed.

"Bye." I sweetly smiled. He closed the door looking a little sad at the response he received from his daughter. Emma then popped up.

"Uhm Em your dad looked really upset when you said bye..." Jax stated.

"Well I'm upset! But did he think about me did he even ask me how I felt about the situation as if I haven't enough going on already!" She snapped. Whoa.

"Oh-um." Jax stuttered unhelpfully.

"I'm sorry Jax it's just... Nothing we have to get to school, come on." And with that we all headed to school.

Emma and Jax had met up with Andi and zombie boy...I think his name is Phil, but I'm not sure. The whole walk there was pretty awkward but as I left them Emma seemed to kinda let her boil anger over. I quickly walked away after saying bye to them with Jax ruffling my hair telling me to 'be good'. I left the awkwardness. I entered the 6th grade part of iridium elementary for the last time until 7th grade. I was getting some books out of my locker for first period when the terrible three approached. Melanie and Tommy were laughing and Robert was looking straight at me with his piercing gorgeous green eyes. Whoa since when does Jessie Novoa admire a Miller. I stuck my nose in the air: never! Melanie and Tommy waved and then left...without a prank. Normally they always prank me because I'm the newest girl here but lately they've been really nice, especially Robert.

"Hi!" He greeted.

"Hi, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just being friendly."

"You've been pranking me since I arrived here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I'm sorry for that, I was wondering if we could be friends" He apologised.

"You ask now on the last day of school?" I scoffed.

"Well, yeah. I kinda like you." Whoa, rewind. I was so shocked I knocked a book out of my locker. I knelt down to pick it up and as I was about to grab it Robert got there first and our hands touched. I stared at his soft pale hand underneath my slightly tanned one. They looked complete. _No stop thinking like this, Jessie!_ I slapped his hand away and quickly stood up only to bang my head on my open locker door.

"Ow!" I held a hand to my head.

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I then remembered what he had said before. "You like me?"

"Yes I just wanna be friends..." He awkwardly scratched his head.

"Okay..."

"I don't really mind if you don't like me back now bu-"

"I said yes! But if you carry on rambling it won't last long." I smirked. He looked pleased with a half smile.

"Bye Robby!" I closed my locker and I skipped off (rather quickly - I think because of nerves...) to first period feeling a little dazed.

"Bye Jessie." He shouted back, I could hear the smile in his voice. It can't be that bad to be friends with a Miller, right? I know how serious Jax is about it all. But he's not like Daniel right? Because we all can't be putting up with another momma's boy right now.


	12. Chapter 12

The final day of iridium high (part 2 finale)

Authors note:

Well here's the final chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it! Read and review :-)

angelcreature13: Thank u so much for your kind review. I hope you like the final chapter :-)

the same Wings4148: it will be awkward lol. Hope you like this chapter :-)

Guest: well here's part two I hope you enjoy it, you review was so nice it made my day so thank u :-)

Jax's point of view.

After we dropped Jessie off the awkward chitchat had died down so now it was just awkward silence. I guess Emma is the heart of all of our conversations, well its either that or Andi and Philip can sense her anger. I glanced at my girlfriend and her scowl had morphed into a frown. She looked really sad and her eyes began to well up with tears. She noticed my stare so looked at me, she then looked down hoping I hadn't seen her expression.

"Uh Philip, Andi could you give us some time to talk?"

"Where are we meant to g-" I cut Andi off.

"Just walk in front for a while and have your own conversation it wasn't a question!" I snapped. They did as suggested.

"Jax..." Emma said her voice barely above a whisper. I stared into her beautiful eyes and silently encouraged her to continue. I'll be your rock Em.

"Do you think my dad has forgotten about my mom... I mean I know I was only three when she..."

"Go on..."

"Its just my dad hasn't dated since Mrs Van Pelt but he was under a spell then, what if he really likes her? What if they fall in love? What if she's really mean? What if they get married? What if she becomes my step mom? What if they move in with us? What if she already has kids? What if I'm forced to have a step sibling? What if he hardly ever talks about my mom anymore? What if he completely forgets about me because she'll take up all of his time? What if he expects me t-to just forget about my mom a-and view Katie as her replacement? I don't remember much about my mom but certain memories spring to mind when I think really hard and sometimes I use magic to look back on the times I can't remember with her and I-I just wish I got more time with her..." She faced me then as I wiped away her tears.

"It's not your fault your mom passed away just like its not mine that my mum passed away too. Emma the way your dad described Katie too me she seemed like nothing compared to your mom. He described her as his teenage love and he finds it hard to give away his heart to anyone else. If they do fall in love your dad will never forget your mom and he'll never forget about you. You mean the world to him and you should know that he loves you and if anything else were to happen I'm sure your dad wouldn't force it on you, it would all happen gradually to give you some time to get used to it all. If he didn't care for you do you think he'd be so overprotective of you!? I mean look how much he hated your first boyfriend. If everything works out your life could change but who knows maybe for the better. Maybe Katie will be the best stepmom ever, you'll just have to wait a while and try to adjust. But don't hold your breath waiting just roll with the flow the best way you can and when you get home I'm sure your dad will explain everything to you."

"Thanks Jaxy, I needed some reassurance but I'm still...a little worried." She looked down.

"Just remember I'll be right by your side."

"I could never forget that even if I tried." She smiled. I found that hard to believe but judging from her gorgeous face I could tell she meant it and that alone made my heart fill with pride.

"Maybe we should call the love birds back." She forced me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Phandi and they were tickling each other lost in each others company. They were laughing and making jokes and flirting. Deep down I knew they were a perfect match almost as good as me and Em but I didn't want to say it directly to them just to make Andi feel even more cocky than before.

"Actually Jax just one thing."

"What is it Em?"

"You gave Jessie a piggy back yesterday. I want one!" She complained. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hop on." She jumped onto my back as I supported her legs, she was as light as air.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No." I laughed.

"Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes. "It's your masculine strength and ripped muscles, I definitely have a hot boyfriend " She blurted. She then blushed... I think that was supposed to stay a thought. I turned my head to see the beauty upon my back and smirked. Well, well, well Emma of course I'm sexy.

"Like what you see Em?" I chuckled flexing my bicep and kissing it. She blushed a deeper shade of red. She nodded only to rapidly shake her head she then covered her face.

"Wanna touch it?" I teased. Before she even thought about it she did touch it only to yank her betraying hand away. I laughed a little surprised. After her embarrassment died down with me still smirking she remembered Andi and Philip.

"Let's catch up to the guys! Let's see how fast you are Jaxy!"

"OK, hold on!" She gripped onto me tighter. I sprinted to Phandi as fast I could purposely jumping high to scare her. She gripped me even tighter and although I couldn't see her face I'd guess she was biting her tongue with furrowed eyebrows and a hilarious look on her face that had 'oh no' written on it. We arrived near our friends and we all walked school for the final time well actually Emma was getting a free ride with a strong shoulder to act as a pillow for her head. She hugged my neck closer and we all got lost in friendly conversation.

Philip's point of view.

After arriving at school Jax and I ushered the girls to get to their first period asap so we could chat. We may have forgotten about our prank for a while but we've had the ultimate prank ready for ages, we've just never used it. Daniel then arrived with Mia trying to act cool. He has officially made 'cool' a deadly disease no one wanted to catch.

"Sup guys? Ready to plan? Am I right my man?" He tried to fist bump us and we put our hands behind our backs. I'm really trying not to pity Daniel (because everyone does) but it's really hard he's just so lame it's unbearable. I don't know why Jax let Daniel help us with the plan although we're going to need all the help we need, I get Mia though she'll be a big help.

"So guys we're ready to help! What do we need to do first?" Mia curiously wondered. Mia had been involved in Andis plan so technically she was double crossing but their plan didn't really go to plan all that well so we're letting her off.

"OK, Daniel go get the duct tape from the janitor's closet."

"Can Mia come with me?"

"Awww are you going to miss me?"

"Well yeah but I'm also afraid of the dark." He then sucked his thumb.

"Daniel stop doing that when you get scared!" She scolded. He removed his thumb.

"No Daniel we need Mia for something else, man up!"

"O-Ok, I'll do it for you Jax."

"Good, now get los- I mean go man, go." He wandered off anxiously towards the janitor's closet.

"Mia we need rope and could you make us some ice?"

"Sure!" She agreed.

"It's you and me now Philip, let's go!" We walked towards our destination. I hope Andi doesn't kill me to much afterwards.

Mia's point of view.

Due to my rebellious nature and loyal traits I decided to make the ice, collect the rope and then tell Andi and Emma about the ultimate prank. I have to be loyal since they let me join their plan and they were really nice. I quickly made the ice via my kanay skills and grabbed some rope. I gave it to the guys and entered science for first period with Emma and Andi. I tried my best to sneak to the back without the teacher catching me.

"Miss Black, care to explain why you're late?" She didn't even glance up from her magazine at her desk. How did she catch me!? Evil teachers everywhere here! I hope the ones at college aren't like this.

"Uh I was...busy?" Yeah great excuse Mia.

"With what?"

Oh you know just making ice for an ultimate prank. "I was helping a nearby teacher who had fallen!" I blurted. What is wrong with you Mia!? That excuse caused some students to glance over curiously including Emma, Maddie and Andi. Maddie and Andi seemed to smirk.

"Which teacher?" She finally put her magazine down and glared at me.

"Oh uhm you know that one with the...brown? Yes brown hair!" I twirled my own hair nervously.

"Are they ok? Oh you know what I don't care just sit down."

"Gladly." I took a seat next to Emma. I could tell she was about to ask what that was all about but Daniel burst through the door screaming.

"Mr Miller! You interrupted my teacher gossip magazine!"

"Oh uh sorry." He stuttered.

"Why was you so late? Oh you know what just sit down, I've had enough of stupid excuses."

"Yes Miss!" He hurried next to me.

"Did you get the duct tape?" I asked when the teacher carried on reading her magazine making sure Emma wasn't listening.

"Yup! I was really brave!"

"Well done!" I congratulated. He then kissed my cheek sending tingles through my veins.

"Wait why were you screaming?"

"Oh after I returned the duct tape to Jax and Philip they told me to get to class. And being the cool person I am I decided to wander for a bit right? But then I saw a spider so ran."

"Okayyy..."

"But that's not it, because I was running I bumped into that brown haired teacher and she fell on the floor, I tried to help her up by letting her grab my hand but then I fell ontop of her and then everything got awkward. I quickly jumped up and was about to help her again when she started swearing at me claiming i was 'creeper' and if she ever saw me again she'd 'beat me real hard with a broom!' and while I was running from her she grabbed my foot and I kinda fell on the door screaming but managed to stay up." He explained and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, where is she now?"

"Lying on the floor I would tell Miss Jones but I think she'd not be too bothered."

"So technically my excuse was true." I said out loud.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Daniel we're going to tell the girls about the ultimate prank."

"But we were sworn to secrecy."

"Technically we weren't they just said 'try not to tell the girls' and may I add pointedly to you."

"Oh right." 5 minutes later the girls knew about the ultimate prank and they were more than ready for their boyfriends even Maddie and the panthers were willing to help (which says a lot). Well this afternoon will be fun. The ultimate prank had officially turned into the classical prank. We snuck out the T3 and Jessie from the elementary part of school to help us. They are the ultimate pranksters after all and Jessie was just too funny. We gathered Gigi and Sebastian to film everything and we set off to the cafeteria where the boys were awaiting us for a 'surprise'.

Andi's point of view.

We were so ready for the boys. Gigi, Sebastian, Daniel, Mia, Maddie, Diego, Sophie, Katie, the T3 and Jessie awaited our signal hiding behind the bush/plant in the cafeteria (the one Sophie eats from and most of us hide behind in desperate times:this was one). Emma and I entered the cafeteria with our team fully equipped. We saw Philip and Jax awaiting us, the tables were cleared for space and there was a record player in the corner of the room. Philip switched it on and turned the lights off, both boys simultaneously walked towards us taking our hands. My hand tingled and my heart was beating. What's going on?

"What's going on?" Philip put a finger to my mouth and shushed me.

"Shush you'll ruin the moment." I looked over at Emma and she seemed just as confused as me.

"Jax...?" Emma began. He shushed her too.

"What is this!?" I demanded.

"Our prom" Philip whispered as his warm breath tickled my ear. He put my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist. He gently led my feet into a slow dance.

"Philip I can't dance." I looked down embarrassed. I looked over to Emma and she was slow dancing with Jax across from me resting her head on his shoulder. She gave me a reassuring 'go on' look and I closed my eyes. Jemma then began to waltz as Jax spun Emma around as she giggled.

"Listen to the music and watch my feet, I learnt for you." He whispered.

My eyes snapped open. "You did?"

"Yes it took some time but is was worth it because you were involved...now dance." He instructed. I followed his feet stepping on them a few times until with help I was dancing flawlessly across the cafeteria. We then spun into a waltz. Philip spun me making my heart race, he then spun me in. I smiled it wasn't that bad actually it was quite fun.

"Is this to make up for prom?"

"Yes, A" my heart fluttered once again hearing my special nickname he only ever called me sometimes. He stared into my eyes and I forgot about everything in that moment.

Mia's point of view.

I peaked my head up above the weird plant that Sophie had already began to eat from. Emma and Andi are useless! Their dancing with their boyfriends. We were all squatted in a line and Maddie was moaning. I returned to her hushed whining.

"How much longer! My feet hurt from squatting!"

"Oh stop being a baby!" I rolled my eyes. She gave me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard!" I hissed. This caused a gasp from the panthers and the T3 and Jessie sniggered.

"That is so going my blog!" Gigi exclaimed.

"You wanna hear my fist against your face!"

"Hey back off!" Daniel half yelled half whispered. Aww he was standing up for me.

"Guys come on we have to be quiet we're helping our friends." Diego reminded.

"They're not even doing anything, they're dancing! Where's the prank? they've obviously forgotten. I thought this would be fun. It's your fault Mia!" Maddie hissed back. Before I could answer the kids decided to but in.

"Then let's do it ourselves!" The T3 whispered indicating to the rope. Jessie nodded her head and Robbie took this time to stare at her which was weird. Luckily Daniel didn't notice.

"We can't we have to wait for the signal!" I grabbed the rope away from prying hands being loyal to me friends. Everyone was becoming grumpy. I had to get the girls' attention. I crawled around the bush and under the tables that had been cleared for a dance floor. I waved my hands in the air like a lunatic to get Emma and Andi's attention but they were lost in their soulmate's eyes and the dark was acting as my camouflage.

"Mia!" Daniel whisper yelled.

"What!?" I snapped.

"I think I should call my mom to see what she'd do!"

"NO! ENOUGH ABOUT YOUR MOM!" I shouted. Jemma and Phandi finally looked over at me and stopped dancing as Daniel flinched at my words.

"Now!" Jessie screamed. Robbie pulled the rope at her command and then everything happened too fast. Me, Andi, Philip, Jax and Emma were covered in sweet honey and then feathers were pelted gently downwards effectively sticking to our sticky bodies, rainbow coloured sprinkles fell too and we all looked like rainbow coloured chickens. We all screamed. The floor was also covered with it so it looked like a feathery bright carpet. Well this did not go to plan everything was meant to go on the subjects frames only so it wouldn't be too much trouble to clean up. Gigi had managed to film everything and skipped off with Sebastian trailing behind her. Diego, Maddie and the panthers, the T3 plus Jessie all stood up and laughed unaffected. Daniel trudged through the sticky honey and helped me to my feet making everything worse as he slipped and was covered in the classic cartoon formula too.

"What's going on?!" Mrs Jones' voice echoed through the hallways. Oh no this is not good. Everyone ran off leaving Jemma, Phandi, Daniel and I stuck in the mess. I received pointed glares from the two couples but it was too late to run (everyone was too shocked and were only just processing what had happened anyway) because Mrs Jones was already in. She switched the lights on and gasped.

"You six are in big trouble!" She bellowed as we all winced awaiting our punishment.

"But it's the last day of school!" Daniel moaned. I covered my face. Way to go Daniel.

"Each Saturday of your holidays detention! You may all have graduated after your exams were over but you're still part of iridium high until you start your first day of college!"

"But miss-" I tried.

"No miss Black! Now go clean yourselves up and then this cafeteria! Trying to prank on the last day of school wait till your dad hears about this Miss Alonso and I heard about what you did to that brown haired teacher earlier Mr Miller!" We all exited the cafeteria silently.

Emma's point of view.

As soon as we were out of the cafeteria we all glanced at each other and went into hysterics.

"That was so funny!" Philip snorted.

"I can't believe our ultimate prank was found out about about, well done Daniel!" Jax was serious again but his serious voice made everyone laugh harder especially Mia.

"It wasn't me!" Daniel defended. The laughter died down but everyone was still smiling even Jax.

"Oh really?" Philip asked.

"It was me!" Mia admitted.

"Mia!"

"You betrayed us?!" I'm sure I just heard Jax's voice crack slightly when he said that.

"Calm down Jaxy! You did deserve that, didn't you!?" I teased.

"Well...yes, sorry babe." He kissed my cheek.

"You're forgiven." I giggled. We all laughed again.

The school day finally finished and I looked up at the iridium high building once more through tears in my eyes. I'm going to miss this place. Miego, the panthers, Dia, Phandi and my boyfriend and I all exited the school ready to break up our small weird friendship group and collected the elementary siblings.

"Well bye guys see ya next Saturday." Mia half laughed half frowned.

"Yeah bye guys, I'll walk you home Mia." Daniel offered much to Robbie's disappointment leaving Jessie. Jax noticed this and gave his sister a 'we shall talk when we get to Emma's' look. She nervously gulped as he unexpectedly gave her a sweet cheek kiss.

"OK." Mia agreed. She then hugged me, Jax, Philip, Andi, Diego and finally (quite awkwardly) Sophie, Katie and Maddie. We all said our sweet goodbyes and Dia left. Philip was walking Andi home so wasn't walking with the panthers, Diego and Maddie to their house. They all hugged us with Diego letting out a few small sobs and they left too. Phandi then left and we all had a group hug.

"See you next Saturday guys!" Andi chirped.

"And at college!" Philip chimed. Although I knew I'd see them again it still felt like we'd not see each other again.

"Bye guys!" Jax said.

"Bye." I sniffled. We entered my house and greeted my dad.

"Emma we need to talk about what happened in the cafeteria, you too Jax, run along jessie." His voice was edged with seriousness.

"Yes Mr Alonso." She obeyed with a smirk on her face. That's not fair she was involved too!

"Sit." Oh no. This is going to be a long summer.


End file.
